It's Only Us Now
by Kristal-Dynamite
Summary: Clementine is 22 and has lived through the apocalypse for many years now. She's lost everybody including her partner Luke. Or so she thinks? Romance, Hurt/comfort and tragedy later on in the story.
1. Chapter 1- Clem

**Okay, Kristal-Dynamite from the future here...**

**I wanted to re-do a few things, especially my author's notes, so here I am!**

**This is my first fanfic that I have posted and it's an OlderClem/Luke pairing :) I do not ship them as they are in the game but I do ship them as a brotp ;) I was just curious about if Clem was around in her 20's, how the connections between the characters will differ, so this is why I wrote!**

**Please feel free to leave a review because I would love to hear about what you think of this story! Thank you and happy reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 1- Clem **

Each day was survival. Clem didn't know how much longer she could make it. She was alone and has been alone for the past 3 months. Wandering the forests. Fortunately the amount of walkers decreased rapidly as now nearly everybody owned some sort of gun, so if they got bitten, they would most likely commit suicide in the least painful way to end the chances of them turning. But still, Clem lost everybody.

When she was younger she lost her parents, then she met Lee; found a group; lost all of them too… Found another group when she was at the age of 21; lost them as well. One of them was a guy named Luke. He was 26 at the time Clem knew him. He was her saviour and she was his. They became partners, but at the moment everybody started dying off like flies, Luke went missing. Clem presumed he was dead now. But it had been 3 months since they lost each other, and if she was alive, Luke had to be too.

This is why Clem never settled. He had to be out there somewhere. She wondered if Luke was searching for her too… Maybe he was, but it has been a long 3 months. Clem had also turned 22 during the time. Would he still have hope that she was out here too?

Clem let out a big yawn as she woke up. She lifted herself up off the hard earth and stretched her body out. Her muscles ached and it was early morning but Clem no longer felt tired.

"Luke?" She quietly called out into the trees. No reply. It had become a habit now. Calling Luke's name into the distance every time Clem woke up. Each time she would get no reply except from the day she woke up calling Luke's name and instead, a walker groaned and came chasing after her.

Everything now was silence. No one would talk to her. No one will come chasing after her. (Except the occasional walker) Clem was alone now. Surrounded by the silence and isolation. But she had to keep moving on because maybe, maybe one day, she will find him. She will find Luke.

Clem picked up her blood covered axe, her gun and spare magazine, which contained new and untouched bullets. She looked around and realised that she was meters away from the edge of the cliff as she could see mountains in the far distance. It looked cold up in the mountains, which meant it should be free of walkers. This would be Clem's next destination, to reach the mountain. There was bound to be a cabin up there, as she could see an old and abandoned ski lift just hanging on the side of the snowy mountain.

She carefully walked to the edge of the cliff where Clem then searched for any movement in the trees below the mountain. But then she saw something. Squinting as much as her eyes could take, she saw a figure, moving. It was hard to tell but it was not moving like any walker. It wasn't slow and stumbling on its steps. Clem did her best to try and make out who the person could be and what he or she could be doing. It had more of a man figure so Clem assumed it wasn't a woman. Suddenly, the thought of the person being Luke crossed Clem's mind.

"It can't be" she thought, taking a small shuffle closer to the edge of the cliff.

Immediately Clem decided that she would go down there. She didn't seem to care about who the person was, but she needed help. She turned on her heel and headed down the hill in the direction of East to make her way closer to the mountain. Where she will then find a way to get to the mysterious man. Or if she was lucky… Luke.

Although the journey would take a few days, Clem was determined to find out if this man was Luke. Even if he wasn't, maybe he knew Luke… Hopefully he would still be in the same area by the time she gets there. Hope was Clem's only ally now. Hope was Clem's only friend.

After 3 full days of walking and running, living on a small supply of food and sleep, Clem realised that she still had more travelling to do. She was getting nearer to the location but wasn't quite there yet. She found herself getting more and more exhausted but at the same time, the feeling of desperation. Clem wasn't even sure if the man she saw 3 days ago was even Luke. She had been alone many times before, but now, the effects of loneliness were drawing in. She was desperate for somebody's company. She needed somebody. That somebody was Luke. Clem loved him with all her heart but never got to properly show it… Well now she had to. She had to find him.

Clem decided to take a well deserved break, a rest even. She knew she had to keep moving but her body kept on refusing. She slowly walked towards the edge of the cliff like she did a few days back, and looked out into the distance. The sun was setting as she did so. 1 more day she thought. The good thing was that Clem couldn't she where she started journeying from. This was good as it meant she had travelled a reasonable enough distance in the past 3 days…

She smiled to herself. But then realised. The man (or Luke) wasn't there anymore. How could she be so stupid? Of course he wouldn't be! He would of moved on by now! This meant that if Clem ran for another day, she would just arrive at the same place the 'Luke' was first at.

She sighed as she sat down on a nearby rock.

"He's probably long gone" Clem said looking into the sky. The thought of never being able to find Luke again hurt Clem. It had hurt her inside out. She wondered if she should just give up. No. Not just the pursuit, everything. She had a gun. She was capable of using it too. Ending her life full of bad memories could be refreshing, but what about the good memories? What if she did find Luke? If she ended everything here, she could never feel the taste of kissing Luke's soft lips or hear him sing her to sleep at night. Although none of that happened just yet, those days were over. What both of them thought could be the future, was over…

It felt like hours Clem had been crying. Releasing all the pain made her feel refreshed however, as she stood up and went back to watching the sky. It was turning a light purple sort of colour with a hint of orange. Her and Luke's favourite colours mixed together.

Although hope seemed to be fading away, Clem felt something pushing her, like a nudge on the shoulder. It was telling her to keep going. Weirdly enough, she did feel like moving on. She felt like running. Running as if there was no tomorrow. Running free and feeling wings grow out of her back. She was surrounded by fresh green grass and white daisies. In the distance she could see people. They were people she recognized. People she loved and people she knew well. They were all in one big group like one happy family. Smiling and waving and calling out to her.

Clem knew they were all dead, but they looked so happy and so peaceful. She could see Lee, Pete, Nick, Sarah, Kenny, Katjaa, Duck, Ben, Carlos, everybody! Even her parents! She couldn't feel sad or shed a tear because they looked so happy. She could only smile with them.

Clem then realised that somebody was missing. She searched the group using just her eyes but couldn't make it out. She looked across to Nick who gently waved at her. She smiled back at him. He then mouthed out something to her…

"Go" he said using a small hand gesture at the same time. Then the vision disappeared.

Clem stood still, not realising she was staring into the distance in a complete daze. She thought hard for a moment. All the people in her vision were dead. But somebody was not in her vision at all. That somebody was alive. Besides from herself, the only person who she knew and loved who was not with the group in her vision was Luke.

Luke was still alive.

Nick and everybody else wants Clem to go.

They want Clem to go and find Luke while she was still alive.

They want Clem to go and find Luke while _**he **_was still alive.


	2. Chapter 2- Luke

**Chapter 2- Luke**

"Clem?!"

"Clem, are you out there?!" Luke shouted into the trees. No answer. Luke could no longer expect an answer, because he knew he was alone. There was no life anymore. Even he couldn't consider himself life anymore. He was an emotional wreck, just trying to get through with life, but he couldn't. He could not do it alone.

Everyone Luke knew and loved are all gone. One by one they had their turn. They faced death in painful ways or quick and painless ways. But this did not mean they didn't suffer. They did. Everyone did.

How it happened so quickly? Luke didn't even know. The apocalypse was still ongoing but the only survivor left seemed to be him. But something in Luke's mind made him question whether he was alone or not. He could sense somebody's presence. There was life here, and it seemed to be making it's way to him fast!

"Could it be Clem?!"

"No, it couldn't be…" Luke thought.

Clem couldn't possibly believe he was still alive. But the truth was; he was still alive. Luke was still alive. Clem was still alive. However, they weren't the same Luke and Clem without each other.

They needed each other.

It was early morning and the hot sun was making its way out. God knows what time, day or month it was…

Luke woke up giving one of his huge and dramatic stretches. (Along with a huge and dramatic yawn) His back ached like hell as he tried to find the last bit of strength to get him on his feet again. His jeans were tattered and worn and his jumper's colour was fading into a paler and ugly looking orange. (Due to things like mud, blood and sweat) Luke then realised that he had left his machete strapped around his torso causing his back muscles to be extremely restricted and to feel painful every time he moved.

But right now, an achy back was the least of Luke's problems. Travelling further up north to reach the mountains was the problem. It could take Luke days to get there, but he remembered Clem telling him that walkers get slow when in the cold, which means they stay away from those areas, which then goes on to meaning that there will be less of the dead to deal with, which then means, well, not getting chewed up by a herd of flesh eating monsters. Then slowly dying ..etc etc…

The mountains are going to be Luke's next destination. Who knows? Maybe Clem could already be up there. Waiting. Waiting for that day when Luke will arrive safely and she could jump into his tired but muscular arms and hug and kiss him like there is no tomorrow… Maybe that could happen…

Minutes of intense thinking (and fantasizing) passed when Luke heard a low groaning sound. Startled by the sudden noise thinking it was a walker, Luke realised it was his _very _empty stomach. He sighed remembering that he has been searching for food for 2 days now…

Luke casually savaged around some bushes with some hope of finding at least some berries to live on… Minutes later… Success! Juicy, plump red-ish pink berries caught Luke's eye and he breathed a sigh of relief. He wasn't sure what type of berries these were but firstly, he knew any food would do him good. And secondly, these berries weren't poisonous. After living on a farm with his best friend Nick, Luke knew what berries were good to eat and what ones were not…

"Nick" Luke thought. He missed that asshole, but instead of grieving about the painful things in life, like how Nick died, Luke simply just smiled and reminisced on the times Nick didn't feel pain, and how good life was with his pal before all shit went down…

It was only after a few more berries were picked that Luke noticed something moving in the corner of his eye. He slowly and gradually turned around to face up at the large cliff, almost like a large hill, in front of him, where he then saw a faint figure.

"Walker" Luke thought, he stepped forward slightly, squinting at the same time to realise that this was no walker. This figure was a person. Luke could see how the person kept on stepping backwards and forwards as if it was debating whether it should get any closer to the edge of the cliff or not… He didn't know who the person was, but he was sure now that it was not a walker. Was it Clem? Luke couldn't tell. He didn't even know if this 'person' had spotted him already…

The figure then quickly turned on its heel and sprinted away. Or maybe it was finding a way closer to Luke.

"It can't be my Clem" Luke thought.

"I can't risk waiting"

And with that, Luke took hold of all his beloved berries, placing one in his mouth and made his way slowly venturing deeper into the forest, heading in the same direction of the mountains. Luckily, so far, no walkers were to be seen, but who says there will be none later on?

As Luke continued walking, berries in his hands and machete firmly in place on his back, he kept on asking himself the same question. And this question did not seem to want to leave him…

"Am I walking away from _my_ Clem?"


	3. Chapter 3- Clem- Desperation

**Chapter 3- Desperation**

Tears spilled down Clem's cheeks as she ran through the never-ending forest.

"You're strong! God dammit, Clem you can do this!" she kept on repeating inside her head.

Each stride was agony for Clem. Her legs were getting weaker and her lungs burned inside her chest. Her face was red and her cheeks were stained with the floods of tears.

Running was the only answer left for Clem. She has to a conclusion that the person she saw many days ago _was_ Luke! She had hoped that Luke would of spotted her too and ran back for her, but there still was no sign of him. That's why Clem was running.

Clem cried in panic as she could feel her body give in. For a few days now, she hadn't eaten or slept. It was stupid for Clem to put her body in such agony, but now, she was desperate. Clem would stop at nothing until…

"Fuck!" Clem's desperate pursuit came to an abrupt halt as she slipped on some wet mud and fell to the solid ground landing on her arse quite painfully. She then looked up to see three hungry walkers gaining on her. Two of them were walking (more like shuffling), one with all body parts intact, the other missing an arm, and the last, dragging it's weight along the hard earth as it was missing both of it's legs…

Clem cringed as it reminded her of the torture the St Johns did to her good friend Mark. Luckily, Mark was now safe in heaven as Clem remembered seeing him, along with everybody else in her vision. However, this was not Mark, nor any other friendly face. This was a flesh-hungry walker, and it was coming to get Clem.

As fast as she possibly could, Clem grabbed two rocks beside her that she nearly could of fallen on seconds ago, and chucked them right at the arm-less and leg-less walkers to slow them down temporarily. Clem then stood back up and swung her axe, which struck the other walker straight trough it's thick skull and into the brain, making an instant kill. The impact of the force used, made Clem's shoulder jolt in an indescribable, excruciating, sharp pain causing Clem to scream in agony. She bit her lip and went to pull out her axe from the walker's head, but she couldn't. The axe was wedged in well.

"Just give it a little pull. It should come straight out" Clem remembered Luke telling her a while back. But this was different. She didn't have time to yank her axe out of the walker's damn skull. She also didn't want to use any bullets on the walker's as the gunshots could ring out for miles…

Without second thought, Clem ditched the axe, leapt up and pounced onto the oncoming one-armed walker. She then rugby tackled the walker by grabbing it around it's skinny waist, causing it to fall heavily onto the ground. Clem quickly got up off the walker, reaching to the side to grab a heavy rock; too heavy to hold with one hand, and continuously started hitting it across the head. The walker made unpleasant sounds and cries of defeat as Clem; with all her might desperately continued to beat the walker until it stopped of all movement.

Finally, what felt like a life time later, the walker became silent and lied completely still on the ground, lifeless. Clem quickly glanced over her self for any sign of bite marks but fortunately found none. Her breathing was heavy as she panted and cried in pain. Her body was exhausted, and from head to toe, her tanned skin was drenched in sweat. But she couldn't give up now. There was still poor old 'leg-less' to deal with…

The dismembered walker slowly crawled it's way over to it's victim, but before it could reach Clem's ankle, she stood up straight then gave a king Leonidas styled kick to it's head, again, to slow it down temporarily. As Clem had a few seconds to spare, she quickly paced over to the first dead walker in attempt to retrieve what was hers. Placing both hands on the handle of the axe, Clem gave one hard pull, slowly tugging free the blade of her axe, only to be knocked back slightly by the force. Clem then turned back to face the struggling walker and lined up her axe to it's head, and with all the strength that she could muster; threw the axe, sending it straight into the front of the leg-less walkers head.

Silence.

Seconds later, Clem could feel her body rapidly burn up. Intense pain travelled through her veins as she let out a loud, blood-curdling cry and limply fell to the ground beneath her in writhing pain. She curled into a fetus position and listened deeply to the sound of her heartbeat dying down and the occasional groans from her stomach. Clem knew she was going to die now. She could feel it. It was over.

A few tears spilled there way down Clem's burning cheeks and then gracefully landed on the mud beneath her. She refused to let her limbs move as she knew it would make it longer for her body to let her die. This was it. Clem let everybody down. Luke would be completely alone now. Just him against the remaining hundreds of walkers left in the country…

"How could I be so cruel?" Clem thought.

Suddenly, the sound of twigs snapping and faint footsteps could be heard. As they got louder, they got nearer. Clem closed her eyes, waiting for the worse to happen…

"I love you Luke" Clem's last thought would be.

If she had to die now, make it fast. Or slow. It wouldn't matter to Clem anymore. As long as her last thought could be of Luke, then that's all that mattered…

She pictured the sky she saw many nights ago. The colour it was that evening. Orange and purple it was.

Hers and Luke's favourite colours blended together.

It was a beautiful chemistry. Much like their relationship. She wanted to be distracted by reality and sink into her thoughts, but there was a voice. Not in her thoughts, but in reality. A voice she'd not heard in months…


	4. Chapter 4- Luke- Safe in my arms

**Chapter 4-Luke-Safe In My Arms**

For 3 more long days, Luke was still surviving on his beloved berries. He was still journeying towards the mountains, but every day has become the same now. Hardly any rest, same thoughts, berries and walking. Plain, old, walking…

Luke wasn't getting far. In fact he slowed down more regularly. He took more breaks and rests, not because he _needed_ it, but because, in the back of his mind, a little voice was telling him something. It was telling him that somebody was trying to get to him. However, he kept walking on, getting further away from his solutions. It was then that Luke came to a conclusion that it must be Clem who was trying to get to him. That person on the cliff was Clem, and she saw Luke. She was going to find him. She was looking for him now.

At first, Luke didn't believe it, but after lot's of thought, his gut told him to turn around. At least make Clem's journey a little easier.

Luke ditched his plan about travelling up to the mountains, in hope of finding Clem already there, safe and sound, and instead, went searching for his Clem himself…

So far, Luke luckily had not encountered any walkers, which seemed odd at first, but he realised he was still quite close to the mountains, meaning it was colder than usual and the amount of walkers were scarce. But now he was travelling in the opposite direction, walkers could pop out from anywhere at anytime. For self defence purposes, Luke kept his machete in hand at all times in case things got quite messy.

Just then, all of a sudden, the sound of light footsteps and timid moaning could be heard.

"Shit! Walkers!" Luke grumbled to himself, almost to loudly.

Luke pivoted around in a slow 360 degrees, scanning the trees and waiting for the un-dead to show themselves. Then, what Luke thought would be a small herd of walkers, ended up only being one.

A short-ish looking female walker came stumbling through the trees, making slight moaning sounds again, as she took uneven steps towards an armed Luke. She stared straight at Luke with her blank white eyes and her arms were outstretched and ready to grab onto to her prey.

For a short moment, Luke had a disturbing thought that the walker in front of him was Clem, but he looked closely to see that this walker was blonde and wore a dirt and blood covered, yellow vest top; Clem hated yellow. She always has. Something about that colour made Clem despise it. And still to this day, Luke didn't know why. Clem was quite open about her feelings and thoughts to Luke, but he would always love to know the little details. He asked about her favourite colour in which she replied with 'purple', and then he asked about her least favourite colour, in which she replied with, 'yellow'.

"And why is that?" Luke had questioned with curiosity.

"Just don't like it" She replied quite blankly.

And that was it.

Luke now had a new mission. When he finds Clem, he will get to know the little details again. He will find out about her interests and hobbies she used to have, but the one burning question will be: "What's wrong with yellow?"

Luke smiled at the thought.

Without realising how far from reality he was, the walker had already made its way to Luke. She swung her bony arms to attempt to grab onto Luke but he ducked just in time. Annoyed, the walker growled and lunged itself onto Luke before he had a chance to hesitate.

"Mother Fuck-..." Luke got cut short as he was suddenly shoved down once again. The walker clambered on top of Luke trying to get a firm hold of him as he punched and hit her. Luke's actions was making the walker frantic as she growled and screeched waving her arms everywhere, trying to get Luke to keep still as she sinks her teeth into his flesh. Luke was also struggling because he couldn't get his machete to her…

After what felt like hours of wrestling, Luke finally managed to push the walker off of his form by grabbing both of her slender arms, then proceeding to head butt her before she could let her rotten teeth meet his neck. The walker let out a loud, shaky groan, however, before it could attempt to regain its posture, Luke's machete had pierced through its thick skull and into the brain, leaving the corpse laying motionless on the solid ground…

"That's one down." Luke thought after hearing several more groans coming from around the area he was in. Luke swiftly removed his machete from the walker's head and turned on his heel to head in the direction the walker groans were coming from.

After running for what felt like a minute or so, and also easily killing an oblivious walker from behind, Luke was startled to hear a blood-curdling scream. It wasn't too loud from where he was, but it was something. A person. No. It couldn't be…

Luke ran for what this time felt like an eternity, to stop and discover a horrific sight. A sight that he thought he would never see in his entire life.

There lay, three walkers. One with an axe stuck in his head, and missing half of its limbs… One with a smashed up and ruined face and skull, with a missing arm also. And another with all its limbs but a deep head wound with blood still spurting out of it, which Luke assumed was done with the same axe that the leg-less walker had deeply inserted into it's skull…

And then laid another figure. Curled up into a shaking ball, covered in walker blood, wearing a hat.

That axe looked familiar…

That hat looked familiar…

…Clem.

Luke stared in utter shock before quickly sprinting over to Clem. She flinched as she sensed the person bend down next to her. She hadn't looked up to see that it was Luke just yet…

"Clem?"

"Clem, my love?" Luke quietly said trying to stay calm. He was nervous but also relieved to have finally found his partner after _this_ long. He'd already started to cry. Whether it was happy tears or sad tears, Luke did not know…

Within an instance, Clem lifted up her head to look upon him. Those big brown eyes, his jaw line, his nose, the scruffy hair… This was… this was, Luke.

She locked eyes with Luke for a second before tears of happiness blurred her vision. Without thinking about the state she was in, Clem pounced up into Luke, wrapping her achy arms around his firm waist. Luke returned the hug and at the same time, felt a weird burning sensation in his chest. He was so thankful to finally have his Clem back, but there was still sadness in his heart due to the time they spent apart. He wondered if Clem had the same feeling too.

To mend this sad part of him, Luke carefully and slightly reluctantly peeled himself away from Clem's grasp, and before she could say anything, he crashed his lips into hers. The moment felt intense. They were both so broken and damaged from the past but this kiss still felt the same. It felt as good as their first kiss, it felt as good as their second. It was the same beautiful kiss that they both longed for…

Nothing was going to separate them now. Only death. But death didn't matter any more. Heaven was real. Clem saw it. Luke may not of, but one day he will. One day, both Luke and Clem will realise that death is not to be feared.

Death brings you to your loved ones.

Death is just letting you start a brand new life, but with the people you love…


	5. Chapter 5- The past is just the past

**Helloo! Here is chapter 5 :D I hope you enjoy it! If you like my story so far, pretty please with sugar on top could you favourite it and follow me! It would mean the world to me ;) & important message at the end! (Please read) Anyways…. Here it is! Xxx**

* * *

Once again it felt like being free. Growing large feathery wings as white as fallen snow, flying through the cool breeze and occasionally coming down to run freely through the fresh green grass. Happiness and joy filled the atmosphere and the sky was bright and blue. Who knew that Clem could feel this good just by kissing a certain someone? That certain someone being Luke…

Kissing among three dead walkers is not everybody's cup of tea, but for Luke and Clem… Nothing mattered anymore.

After minutes of a very warm embrace, the two lovebirds separated from each other's grasp. Before Luke could ask or do anything, Clem broke down in tears for which felt like the millionth time today.

"Aw, don't cry Clem, you'll make me cry…" Luke said in a calm manner with a small smile on his face. He lifted his fingers and gently started stroking Clem's soft but blood stained cheek.

Clem tried to force the slightest smile but her mind suddenly became flooded with all the horrible memories from the past.

"I was going to kill myself, Luke!" Clem said quickly, a little louder than intended.

"We've lost _so_ much!" she continued. More tears made there way down her face as she said these harsh words.

Luke stared at Clem for a few seconds as she stared down at the dry mud on the ground. He then took hold of her small, fragile hands and soothed her palms with his thumbs while he hummed a light tune that he remembered Pete humming when Nick and him were young. Slowly, Clem rested her head on Luke's chest, listening to his faint heartbeat and the beautiful tune that he was humming.

"We have each other" Luke stopped humming and whispered into Clem's ear.

Clem sniffled but took his words in. Luke was right. Clem knew she had to be more grateful for what she had. She came all this way to find Luke and she did. She told herself that finding him is all she would ever want… And she got it.

She remembered Luke asking her: "What is the most important thing in the world?" in which she replied with: "family". Luke _was _family to Clem. He was her only family while she was still alive, and Clem was Luke's only family while he was still alive…

"But the past still hurts, Luke…" Clem replied holding onto his warm hands now, more tightly.

"I know Clem." Luke said sympathetically.

"But the past is just the past and it's a big part of our lives. The past holds good memories but also bad ones, and in order to get away from it, you travel further. You leave it behind. You travel further to get to somewhere new…" he continued to explain.

"Life's not meant to be travelled backwards."

The words stung Clem like a knife, but in a good way. Clem slowly looked up to face Luke. Her sadness that was once plastered onto her face had now turned into something more positive. Her eyes were bright and her frown was officially, turned upside down!

"So, our next destination is?" Clem asked with now, a hint more enthusiasm in her voice.

Luke smiled down at Clem, realising how his words must of affected her. He wished he could have said something like that to Nick when Pete died…

"Well I was actually heading up the mountains to see if there was a cabin…"

"…and to see if you were up there too…" Luke mentioned casually.

Clem let go of Luke in shock. A wide smile spread across her face, something she thought she would never do again, and said…

"Me too!"

* * *

Luke turned to look at his surroundings to see the same three walkers lying motionless on the ground. They reeked of some sort of excruciating smell, but that was to be expected…

"You did this by yourself?" Luke asked, his face growing slightly more serious.

Clem rolled her eyes. It was obvious she killed all three walkers but this was not the time for sarcasm and jokes.

"You doubt that I could off done that?" Clem replied. She decided to give a witty and sarcastic reply but showed a small smirk just in case Luke thought she was being serious.

"No, no, I… uh… never mind." Luke quickly said back while scratching the back of his head.

The two of them just sat there and chuckled, finally gaining the witty humour they once had.

* * *

The pain in Clem's body seemed to have faded away now. Yes, she still was weak, but with some food and water, she could live. She wondered if Luke had eaten or not. He looked slightly pale and skinnier, but nothing too severe. Clem wondered what he must of found to eat.

"God, I'm starving!" Clem admitted as her stomach rumbled all of a sudden.

"You look it!"

"When were the last time you eaten?" Luke asked, becoming worried yet again.

"About 3 days ago…same with sleeping…" she replied. Clem would have to tell Luke everything because she knew he would get worried if she didn't.

"God damn it Clem!" Luke replied. He wasn't angry, just worried, like he always was. Luke was curious of how she could of lived for these past 3 days. With no meat on her bones, he wondered why the walkers would even want to feed on Clem.

"You need to rest, I'll get you something to eat…" Luke explained, hoping that Clem would jut simply let him help her.

"It's fine Luke, really." Clem replied quickly, not fully convinced that Luke had any sort of food on him.

Instead of telling Clem that she really wasn't fine, Luke just stared at her small, pale face, as if he was trying to get a message across to her. Clem looked up into his eyes. She knew that face. It was a full on stare but not intense like. Luke's expression was clearly full of worry but was very soft. He also just had to have big brown puppy eyes, which told her clearly that he knew that it was, not fine or okay.

"Where are you going to find food anyway?" Clem asked to break the awkward seconds of silence.

"Well, not far from here there are bush's full of nice juicy berries!" Luke said, slightly too enthusiastically.

"Okay" Clem giggled.

Luke then stood up, Clem following. She was a bit shaky at first but she could manage. Hopefully.

"Wait."

"How do you know these berries are not poisonous?" Clem asked lifting up one eyebrow.

Luke smirked at her comment.

"Firstly, I've eaten a load already…and I'm not dead. Just yet…"

"Yeah and?" Clem asked, still slightly sceptical.

"Clem, I once lived on a farm…"

"Couple of farm boys…"

"Remember who said that?" Luke said with the same smirk still on his face.

Yes, Clem could remember who said that. It was Carver. She didn't care about him being dead… but Nick, and everyone else… Great, now the bad memories have to comeback.

"Clem?" Luke asked feeling slightly anxious about what he said.

"You know living on a farm for so long… I would know if a berry is poisonous or not…" Luke continued.

Something was bothering Clem, and it wasn't the berries… Couple of farm boys… Of course that would make Clem remember. She would think back to Nick, then everybody else in the group. How could Luke be so stupid?

"Clem I…" he decided to say anymore.

Clem said nothing and instead, walked over to the leg-less walker she killed not that long ago today and decided to reclaim what was hers, again. She pushed back the thoughts of being weak and gave one hard tug on her beloved axe, but she couldn't do it.

"Here, I'll help." Luke said walking up beside Clem.

She gave a small smile of appreciation as Luke knelt down slightly, and with one hand; forced the axe out of the walker's skull. Blood came gushing out, squirting on and staining both Clem and Luke's jeans. They both flinched and took a step back, watching as the walker's blood soaked up the ground beneath it.

Luke smiled at Clem, feeling quite proud for helping her out. His expression changed when he saw Clem's face look stern as if she was thinking hard about something. He handed Clem's axe to her, hoping that holding her loved weapon would lift her spirits but instead, she mumbled a quiet "thank you".

"Clem, what's wrong?" Luke asked trying to look her in the eyes. She kept on looking down at her feet so Luke gently tilted her chin up with his fingers so he could look upon her golden yellow eyes and she could look upon his less interesting brown eyes. What Luke didn't know was that Clem loved his big round eyes.

"It's nothing." She replied, with the same mumbling tone of voice as before.

"Clem, as I said before, we cannot travel backwards…"

"The past is the past…" Luke explained, trying to get Clem's attention like he did before.

She knew Luke was right. Everything he said just then, made sense. However, there was something in his voice that made him sound like he didn't care. Maybe he saw the vision too, realised everybody was safe, and just moved on from it like it never happened.

Instead of bringing up anything, Clem just replied with; "okay" and forced a small smile. He gave a smile in return.

"We should head towards the mountains now…" Clem mentioned as she looked above the trees and into the mountains in the distance.

"Yeah we should." Luke agreed.

"But first, we should get some berries on the way!" Luke said, once again perked up. There was something about these berries that Luke just seemed to love.

Clem smiled at him. Luke still had a great humour. Sometimes she wished she could put everything behind her as Luke did.

Luke always seemed to search every corner for the good in life. He was hopeful.

* * *

There was lot's to discuss between Clem and Luke, but now that they were happily together again, they had all the time in the world to discuss matters.

Or so they thought…

* * *

**Thank you for reading! This was defiantly a longer chapter but I really wanted some conversation going on between Clem and Luke so I hope you enjoyed it anyway!**

**The important message that I said about in the beginning is that I'm sort of stuck with what to do with my next few chapters. Originally this story was meant to end at the first chapter but it ended with a cliff hanger and because you guys wanted to see more, I decided to turn 'It's Only Us Now' into a story (fanfiction) with chapters…**

**The thing is, I wanted this story to be a sort of tragedy with many sad scenes in it… (twisted mind I have :P ) However, because there are only two characters I didn't know how this was going to turn out… I knew it would have to probably result with Clem or Luke (or both) dying, but I thought that would be too obvious…**

**The point is, I was thinking of maybe adding some OC characters that Luke and Clem may meet in future chapters… I was wondering if anybody would like to message or add in the comment box some suggestions. If you would like to do that… then feel free! This is so I can build up my ideas sooner, rather than later. :)**

**If you do decide to give some suggestions and I can adapt them to fit in my story, I will defiantly give you credit for helping me out! Sooo yeah! Sorry for this really long message but I will update you with chapter 6 soon! :D**

**Thankiess xxx**


	6. Chapter 6- Visions

**Hello again! The story continues with Chapter 6! ;D**

**Sorry for quite a late update! Taking advantage of my summer holiday! D:**

**Also, sorry if there are any mistakes within my writing because at one point I originally wrote 'Jumper' but then I realised Clem and Luke would say 'Sweater' … Sorry if you see any mistakes like that. I'm British! XD**

**Anywayyy… Enjoy! Xxx**

* * *

"Getting real sick of these berries Luke." Clem complained, chewing on yet again, another berry. It tasted flavourless now, as it's been three days of eating the same food.

Luke chuckled.

"Well, it's better than nothing." Not admitting him self that he was also getting tired of eating the same thing _every _single day.

"Besides, I can't promise you Clem, that we will be eating pizza and burgers anytime soon…" Luke continued; looking down and grinning at Clem, whose face was scrunched up due to the sourness of the berry she just took a bite out of.

Pizza. Burgers. That sounded nice. It had been years since Clem last had any of those foods touch her tongue. It made her mouth water at the thought of it.

"So, how many more days till we reach the 'cabin'." Clem asked.

Luke and Clem were lucky enough to spot a small brown building within the mountains, which could most probably be a cabin. Although they didn't know whether it was a cabin to be sure, or if the 'people' inside were friendly, every thing now was worth a try. Things were risky, but they had to be done, otherwise, you get nowhere.

"I'd say about two more, however, the colder weather may slow us down…" Luke replied a little disappointed.

"Yeah, I'm feeling it already." Clem said rubbing her arms. Goose bumps were already starting to form on her lower arms as the air turned cooler.

"You know I could always give you my sweater to put on…" Luke explained smirking down at Clem.

"You're not wearing anything underneath are you?" Clem said looking up at Luke, fully understanding what he was trying to say.

"Who said I wasn't wearing anything underneath?" Luke replied, still grinning.

Clem rolled her eyes.

"I'm not going to let you walk around shirtless while I'm piled on with your huge sweater!" Clem explained starting to laugh a little.

"You calling me fat?" Luke answered back nudging Clem on the shoulder.

"No, I'm just saying that I am smaller than you…" Clem was really trying to stay serious now, but she couldn't keep her laughter in for much longer.

"Well duh." Luke replied, purposely walking closer to Clem's side to show off their height difference more clearly. He had a smug look on his face as Clem rolled her eyes once again, shoving Luke away to the side lightly as they continued walking.

Clem really wanted Nick to be here so he could stand beside Luke and say whom the _real _short ass was. Of course, she was the tiniest next to him, but Luke still looked quite short when he was beside Nick.

"You know I wish Nick was here so he could make fun of _your_ height." Clem said smiling.

"Ha! Yeah, I wish he was…" Luke replied obviously trying to reminisce instead of grieving.

Clem liked that about Luke. She'd seen it many times before, but Luke could always seem to think of friends or family who had passed and not get sad in any way. It's like he could _only _think of the good times.

She wished she could be like that too.

This was the moment that Clem thought it would be the right time to tell Luke about the vision she had about a week and a bit ago…

"I had a vision Luke." Clem quickly said while adjusting her hat on her head.

"Oh yeah? About what?" Luke asked coming back into thought.

"I was free."

"I don't know where I was but in front of me is what seemed to be like heaven…"

Luke listened intently to what Clem was saying.

"Everybody was there."

"Nick, Pete…" Clem started listing a bunch of friends and family she remembered seeing. It hurt to say their names but she really wanted to get Luke to understand what she saw.

She ended with the name Lee. Luke nodded, glad that Clem mentioned him as well, because he knew how much Lee meant to her…

"They looked so happy"

"They waved and I waved back."

"I tried taking a step forward but I felt like I could not go any further. That's when I realised that this was heaven and I was not dead yet…"

Clem struggled to continue but she remembered that her vision of her loved ones wasn't sad at all. Why did she feel like crying? Heaven was a good thing, but she realised, in order to get to see everybody again; She would have to be dead. Clem was at least grateful she could spend a few seconds with them because she knew Luke seemed to have not seen any visions of his loved ones just yet…

"They told me to keep moving on."

"It was then I realised they wanted me to find _you_. I was confused at first but I then saw that you were not with them, which means _you_ were still alive Luke…"

Luke carefully wrapped his arm around Clem's shoulder bringing her in closer to him.

"That must have been a beautiful vision Clem." Luke said, wishing he could see things like that.

"It was." Clem replied, wrapping her arm around Luke's waist.

"I had wings too!" Clem added, smiling once again, thinking positively.

"Sorta random but okay!" Luke replied chuckling slightly.

It was then that Clem remembered listing some of her and Luke's family and friends that again, someone was missing…

"Can't be someone _too_ important…" Clem thought.

If it were someone she loved dearly it wouldn't be_ this_ hard to remember him or her.

Clem decided to put this to the back of her mind and instead just leave it as, somebody she knew quite well was still alive. She didn't know whether it was a male or female, but it was somebody she knows, however, not too much about personally…

"Luke?"

"Yeah Clem?" Luke answered, looking back down at Clem's face while still holding her as they walked.

"Somebody I know is still alive." Clem replied looking up into Luke's chocolate brown eyes.

"Me?" he replied, smirking again.

Clem laughed at Luke's witty humour. It was not the time for jokes but he had a point.

"No silly!" Clem replied, poking Luke's chest.

"So I'm not alive?" Luke questioned, continuing his terrible but humorous joke while grinning.

Clem attached her axe to her belt and then used her free arm to playfully punch Luke in the chest.

"Just stop it." She said giggling like a child.

"Okay, I'll stop"

"So, will I know this person?" Luke asked, feeling slightly more curious now.

"Hmm, I'm not sure Luke."

"I don't know if it's somebody from a while back or not…" Clem explained, again trying to think about who it may be.

"Oh well, as long as they're safe then it's okay" Luke replied smiling.

Clem smiled back in appreciation.

Luke may not even know who this person could be at all, but he still cared for whoever it was… Clem knew someone she cared about was still alive, and even if Luke didn't know him or her, he still hoped that they were safe for _Clem's_ sake.

Without much thought, Clem reached up on her tippy toes and gave a small peck on Luke's lips. His lips were soft and had the faint taste of berries on them.

"Nicks probably rolling his eyes right now." Luke said looking up into the blue sky smiling.

Clem giggled thinking about how Nick would react to their signs of affection.

"Man, I think you deserve to see him Luke."

"Maybe one day you will see the same vision I saw…" Clem explained resting her head on Luke's shoulder.

He smiled as he continued staring into the sky thinking about everyone that Clem got to see…

"Yeah, maybe I will…"

* * *

**And there is chapter 6! Hope you enjoyed this!**

**Luckily we were walker free in this chapter, meaning we could have a lovely conversation between Clemmy and Lukeey :D**

**Anddd, who is this person who could still be alive? ;) ;) ;) ;) ;)**

**I want to thank DaisyMeadow for the idea of bringing a particular _someone_ back… He or she will be featured in an upcoming chapter ;)**

**Sooo yeah! Thanks for reading! Please leave a review because I love reading them! It could be a harsh review and I will still love you!:P :o)**

**Byee!**

**Xxx**


	7. Chapter 7- Yellow eyes & Slippery hills

**Halow again! This is Chapter 7 and I hope you enjoy it! I made it longer than usual, as it's nearly been a week since I last updated xxx**

* * *

Nearly two days had passed and things were looking up for Clem and Luke. They've had travelled quite a far distance, now venturing on the mountains. They've eaten well enough to help them last the long walk…

The amount of walkers seemed to decrease, three more being killed by Clem and Luke on the way. And finally, they both had some rest to regain their energy.

Clem felt a lot better than she did those few days ago when she had come face to face with three hungry walkers she had to defeat alone. Her muscles still ached slightly, but to support herself, she had leant on Luke as she walked.

Luke also felt quite good too. He felt like there was nothing to complain about when Clem was around. He realised from when he first met her that she was as tough as nails, like Pete used to say. If she was okay, then he was okay…

* * *

"I think we're nearly at the cabin." Clem said looking up smiling as she continued walking.

It was defiantly a cabin. Luke and Clem saw it, as they got closer to the mountain. They could make out a door and windows, even a chimney!

"Yeah, I think we are too!"

"Let's hope they're friendly…" Luke continued.

"Me to. Hopefully they won't make the approach you did when I first met your group…" Clem said looking up at Luke smirking.

Luke looked down embarrassed by the situation. He remembered saving Clem, which was good he supposed. But dropping her on the ground, then letting his group members harass her with mean and questionable comments, even hold weapons up to her… Well that was a different story!

Clem playfully punched Luke on his arm starting to chuckle.

"Look, I forgive you. And them! There's nothing to be ashamed of!" Clem said laughing as Luke's cheeks started to burn up.

Luke smiled slightly. "Yeah sorry if I hurt your ass when I dropped you…"

Clem looked around behind her. "Yeah I think it's okay."

"Your ass is always okay." Luke said winking down at Clem.

Clem started to blush but instead just playfully punched Luke's arm again; he did the same in return.

* * *

As both Clem and Luke got further up the mountain, it became colder and also steeper. They held onto each other for warmth and for support to make sure they did not slip.

It was a lot cooler now as winter was approaching, meaning frost started appearing all around them. It made the ground slightly slippery but they were grateful it wasn't solid ice or they wouldn't be getting anywhere.

Walkers weren't having a good time either. Clem and Luke both looked into the distance to see faint figures of walkers roaming around, but they weren't getting anywhere. The moans and groans could be heard from them miles away as if they were frustrated because of the weather. It made both Clem and Luke smile, knowing that they shouldn't be too much of a problem…

* * *

"So, Clem…" Luke said, quite randomly.

"Yeah?" Clem replied.

"I've been meaning to ask you something…"

Oh God, Clem hated it when Luke starts a sentence off like that. Always has to sound curious to make Clem feel nervous like she's done something wrong…

"Why do you hate yellow so much?"

Clem looked up at Luke curiously. What has gotten into him? They're in the middle of the apocalypse, nearly everyone's dead, and he wants to know the reason for her disliking of the colour yellow?!

"You cannot be serious…" Clem replied, face palming herself but also smiling at how cute Luke could act…

"Uh, yes!" Luke said back, stopping Clem from walking as he placed his hands on her shoulders and looking straight into her golden yellow eyes.

Clem sighed and rolled her eyes but then looked straight back into Luke's.

"I just do." Clem answered back, attempting to break free of Luke's firm grasp. However, he wasn't going to let her.

"Clem…" Luke replied still looking straight at Clem with a small smile appearing on his face.

Once again, Clem rolled her eyes. Might as well tell him…

"My parents used to point out the colour of my eyes a lot."

"They used to say how unique they were…"

Luke listened to Clem as she shared another one of her interesting stories. He'd always love listening to what Clem had to say. It would always be interesting even if she thought it was dumb…

"But I hated them…"

"They reminded me of wolf eyes because of the colour…"

"I hate wolves just as much as I hate walkers…"

Clem stared down at the ground as she spoke. She really didn't understand why Luke would want to hear her complain about something so simple as her eye colour…

"But your eyes are more golden coloured. Not like wolves…" Luke said stroking her Clem's left cheek.

Clem looked up into Luke's brown eyes as he did the same to hers.

" I still see them as yellow, like a wolf."

"I hate yellow because of it." Clem replied looking slightly angered by it.

Luke couldn't help to think that Clem looked adorable when she was frustrated over small things like her eye colour.

He lifted Clem's face, cupping it with both hands and said: "You are beautiful to me."

"I love your eyes, I love everything about you…"

"You may not like your eyes but there's someone here who doe's… and that's me." Luke said sweetly as Clem seemed to have been lost within Luke's caring brown eyes.

Clem smiled, completely lost for words. She didn't know what to say other than: "Thank you" but yet, she still felt bad for not saying anymore.

She coughed awkwardly and released herself form Luke's gentle grip…

"We should get going…" Clem mentioned, trying to sound as kind as possible. She didn't want to feel butterfly's in her stomach anymore, but Luke was just so frickin adorable! Honestly nothing could hold him down…

Luke agreed, adjusting his machete on his back slightly and got moving once again.

* * *

The duo was getting closer and closer to the cabin as time went by, but stopping them was a small but very steep hill. It was almost vertical and there was nothing that could support Luke or Clem as they would try and attempt to climb.

"Well this is fucked…" Luke said as he mentally tried to figure out a way that he and Clem could get up the small hill.

There was no way under or around it. It was a part of the mountain that happened to have 'grown' on the pathway.

Clem nodded in agreement.

"Well it's small so we could try and do a runner."

"Just sprint as fast we can…" Clem explained.

"Yeah we could." Luke agreed.

"But it looks damn slippery…"

Clem nodded while scratching her head.

"We'll both hold onto each other's arms and on 'three' we will run as quick as possible up and over it…" Clem suggested studying the hill.

"Yeah okay." Luke replied letting out a small chuckle.

"One…"

"Two…"

"Three!"

Both Clem and Luke held onto each other for dear life as they sprinted up the small (but steep) hill, covered in slippery frost.

They lost their footing a few times, landing on their ass's but still clinging onto one another.

They both slipped in unison but Clem was the first to start sliding back down the hill.

Instead of both screaming in panic, Clem and Luke ended up in hysterics, acting like children as they stumbled to gain footing several times. Each time they took each other's arm in their own; one would usually slip away, slowly sliding down the hill as if it were a slide.

Clem had accidently let go of Luke's arm and went sliding down the hill (yet again) as she tried to dig her fingernails into the solid earth beneath her.

"Help! Luke! Save me!" Clem called while crying out with laughter. She was laughing so hard that she didn't have the energy to push herself up the hill.

Luke looked down to see a laughing Clem slowly sliding down the hill while desperately trying to cling onto something to stop her self…

Luke was also laughing in hysterics but was gripping onto a crack in the hill to stop him self from plunging to his doom.

Instead of waiting for Clem to scramble back up the hill, he flipped over so he was lying flat on his stomach and let go of the crack and went sliding down the hill on his belly.

"I'll save you Clementine!" he cried with a huge smile on his face.

Clem looked up to see Luke coming down, flat on his stomach. She was now crying with laughter. Never before has she been this happy. All the bad in life were pushed to the back of her mind…

Right now it was just Luke and her self, acting like children, on a slippery hill, on a mountain… What could be better?

* * *

Luke came plunging into Clem's outstretched arms, pushing her over slightly so he was on top of her small frame. Their faces were red from the extreme laughing and crying, and their cheeks aching from all the excitement.

"I'm sorry." Luke said, finally managing to catch his breath as he got up off Clem's small figure.

"Oh my gosh, it's okay Luke!"

"I've never had that much fun in my entire life!" Clem replied trying to get her breathing back to normal.

Luke smiled and stood up, stretching his arm out towards Clem's.

She took hold of his hand as he pulled her up back onto her feet.

"Well, we need to get up this damn hill Clem…" Luke said while brushing off some dirt on his orange jumper.

Clem agreed.

"But, we'll have a race…"

Luke smirked. He knew Clem was up to something.

"Whoever loses, will one day have to lay naked in the snow for five minutes!" Clem explained with a massive mischievous grin on her face.

Luke let out a small chuckle.

"Deal." He said while shaking hands with Clem.

"But, we have to carry out the forfeit when we're somewhere safe and when it's actually snowing…" Luke said looking up into the sky.

"Of course…" Clem replied adjusting her hat.

For once in life, this was going to be a time where you could have your own usual fun, without being disturbed by the damn apocalypse…

And Clem and Luke were going to make sure it happens…

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**

**Clemmy and Lukeey are just so damn adorable XD**

**But are they having a little too much fun? hmmm we'll have to see ;)**

**Please leave a review because I love to read and respond to them :)**


	8. Chapter 8- A familiar face and a cabin

**Helloo! Sorry for another late update. I've been at my nans since Tuesday and only came home yesterday. I went with my laptop, which does not have Microsoft Word on it :/ I also could of updated yesterday but I instead did chapter 2 of my other story… Sorry about that :(**

** Anyway, I hope you will still enjoy chapter 8!**

** Beware this is a long chapter! Nearly 3000 words! AHH Xxx**

***_Run's away_***

* * *

"Oh my god, Luke, I win!" Clem said as she balanced on the top of the hill, her and Luke have been trying to get up for around fifteen minutes now.

"Fuck." Luke mumbled as he finally managed to make it to the top.

Clem laughed and grabbed his arm, pulling him up.

"I guess you have to lay naked in the snow." Clem pointed out, teasing Luke with a huge grin on her face.

"When the time comes." The brunette replied, brushing frost off of his orange sweater.

Clem giggled in reply and slid her way down the hill with Luke following in pursuit.

"You know I…" Clem stopped her sentence when she got up to see a woman walking towards her and Luke. Behind her, Clem could see the cabin. She felt relieved but to now know that this woman most likely lives in it, Clem could only hope she was friendly.

Luke got up and held Clem close to him in a protective manner. He bought his hand closer to his pistol in his back pocket, hoping he wouldn't have to draw it any time soon. Clem did the same with hers.

* * *

The woman had a threatening look on her face as she held up her hunting rifle pointing in the direction of both Clem and Luke. Her shoulder length black hair, (with bangs) and green eyes made her look menacing and intimidating. She also had fair skin and was quite tall.

The frightening woman also wore a camouflage tank top with a dark green army jacket on top. She had a bandage wrapped around her left sleeve, and light brown khaki pants. Brown leather boots with thick buckles completed her menacing attire.

It also didn't help that she had not only a hunting rifle, but also a scabbard attached to her belt, which looked like it carried some sort of dagger. It took a while to figure out, but Luke realised it was some sort of hunting sword. They were rare to find.

A pistol also sat comfortably in her belt…

"Having fun?" the woman asked in a sarcastic manner.

Clem and Luke both looked at each other, expression blank as they both realised that the woman must have been watching them the entire time. Unfortunately, this was not the time to giggle because they have just been embarrassingly caught out; the woman was holding both of them at near gunpoint.

"We mean no trouble, honestly." Luke replied.

"I asked you a question."

"Having fun there?" the woman asked again in a more sarcastic manner than before.

Clem looked up at Luke and he did the same. Damn, this was embarrassing…

"Well, yeah…uh, we were…" Clem replied awkwardly but honestly.

The woman let out an evil grin and chuckled.

"You came here to steal from us but first you wanted to have your fun time on a hill!" she said in a mocking tone.

The pair was lost for words, not knowing whether they should try and turn back or not.

"Look, I'm Clementine, or as preferred, Clem…"

"…And this is Luke." Clem explained, releasing her self from Luke's arms and bravely stepping forward in front of the woman's view.

"I don't care about your names."

"I want to know if you're trying to steal from us." The woman continued, sounding more serious now rather than sarcastic and witty.

"No, no we promise! We were simply coming up into the mountains to keep away from the walkers and we saw the cabin and…" Luke also stepped forward and explained, sounding a little too desperate rather than keeping calm like Clem however, the woman interrupted.

"You saw the cabin and came to steal from us!" she repeated, stepping forward pointing the rifle at Luke instead.

Just as the woman said 'us', four more people came out from the front door of the cabin. They all came walking towards to trio and immediately Clem and Luke froze to see a familiar face approaching.

* * *

…

"Bonnie?" they both said in unison.

The red haired woman was also in shock as she walked up to the black haired woman's side.

"Uh, hey…" she said rubbing her arm.

She looked guilty from doing something but there was nothing to feel regret for. Her and Mike simply went missing from Clem's and Luke's original group…

"Whoa, easy Turner!" a very tall man said coming to the black haired woman's side, getting her to lower her rifle.

"My names Erica for the last time Jacob!" she said almost shouting. She suddenly felt regretful for her tone of voice as the tall man looked taken aback slightly.

Clem and Luke just watched and listened out for any information the group was saying...

So there was Bonnie. Clem knew that was the missing person from her vision… There was also Erica whose surname must 'of been Turner. She was the woman who came across them as suspicious and rude.

Then there seemed to be Jacob, who seemed kind enough to stop Erica from potentially killing them both…

The other girl and boy though, well they just seemed to be watching in silence.

Bonnie then came forward with a small smile on her face. She still looked the same as she did those many months ago, wearing the same clothes and had the same hairstyle. Her face looked tired and her eyes showed pain. Maybe it was Mike… However, she looked in good shape health wise…

"Nice to see ya'll" Bonnie said to Clem and Luke.

They both smiled back and suddenly Clem stepped forward and just pulled Bonnie in for a hug. It was quite random, especially for Clem but she was just glad to have another familiar face around.

Bonnie was taken aback at first but didn't pull back from the embrace and instead, wrapped her arms around Clem's small figure. She looked up at Luke who smiled at her in return.

Once both young women separated; Luke pulled Bonnie into a hug as well, which the red haired woman gladly accepted and hugged back.

The group that Clem and Luke didn't know were muttering amongst themselves, looking slightly relieved that Bonnie recognized and knew the two.

Once Clem, Luke and Bonnie shared a small embrace Bonnie turned around to her group and smiled, giving the sign that Clem and Luke were in fact, no thieves or here to cause any problems.

Erica, the one who wore army themed attire scoffed slightly and looked down at the ground in shame for trying to terrorize Bonnie's friends.

"They mean no harm, they can stay with us right?" Bonnie asked the tall man whose name was Jacob from what Clem and Luke remembered.

The man politely smiled and answered: "Yeah, of course they can!" earning a glare from Erica, while the two other people behind them stayed silent.

Clem could not describe how relieved she felt. She looked up at Luke who smiled down at her, obviously relieved himself.

"Well? Introduce yourselves." Bonnie said to the rest of the group.

"Maybe we should go inside first, it's fucking cold out here!" Jacob suggested.

"Yes, that would better." Bonnie replied chuckling a little.

* * *

Jacob, Erica and the other two people made their way inside with Bonnie, Clem and Luke following beside her.

"It's great to see some familiar faces." Bonnie cheerfully said to both Clem and Luke.

They both agreed smiling but what they wanted to know was, where was Mike?

Probably the same thing that happens to most people, Clem thought to her self.

As Clem and Luke entered, they were mesmerized by the comfort of the small cabin. It was warm with a fire going on in the fireplace.

There were three sofas big enough to fit two people on each and a single armchair. Decorations were hung all over the walls and there was a big kitchen that looked full of good food. There also seemed to be a door that must 'of lead to the other rooms, like the bathroom and bedrooms…

Clem thought back to the old ski lift she saw on the side of the mountain those many days ago… The person or persons who owned the ski resort must 'of lived here… Well that explained the pile of wood that the group passed to get to the front door. It must have been used to burn the corpses of the walkers that the group killed…

* * *

"You two can sit here for now." Bonnie said turning to Clem and Luke and gesturing to a blue sofa. Clem and Luke smiled in appreciation.

"I'll make you some soup!" Bonnie said.

"Thanks Bonnie" Luke replied as he and Clem sat down for the first time in forever on something actually worth sitting on.

She nodded her head and turned to head into the kitchen.

Erica scoffed yet again as she watched Bonnie happily walk into the kitchen.

She defiantly had a problem with new people…

* * *

Once everybody was seated, one by one the group introduced themselves.

Clem and Luke started with their stories. The group listened intently except Erica who was slumped in her armchair playing with her hair. Jacob leant over on his seat and nudged Erica's arm and told her to listen, in which she just sighed and rolled her eyes.

...

"Wow you've been through shit." Jacob said once Luke finished explaining how him and Clem split from each other and got lost.

Luke and Clem nodded in agreement, glad that at least the big guy who looked like he could be quite intimidating, understood them.

Now it was the group's turn to talk about themselves. Bonnie came over with two bowls of hot soup, which Clem and Luke accepted with thanks. Bonnie then took a seat next to Jacob.

"Well I'm Jacob Johnson and I'm 25."

"You can also call me JJ if you like!" Jacob said and winked.

Jacob was very tall and very muscular. He could probably even lift Luke up! He had a medium tan, blue eyes and shoulder length straight hair, which was a dirty blonde colour. He had a strong jaw, which reminded Clem of Luke's a bit. A cut could also be seen on his left ear.

He wore a long sleeved green plaid shirt, light blue ripped jeans and black running shoes. An orange hoodie was wrapped around his waist and he also wore a grey beanie on his head…

"I like to hunt with Erica over here…" Jacob continued while pointing at Erica who just ignored him.

"I like using my hunting rifle, my small machete and my gun, which is a magnum .44…"

Also around his waist, Jacob wore a thick black belt, which neatly carried his small machete and magnum.44.

"I had a brother named Lucas and a sister called Kalyee…" Jacob slowly stopped talking as he mentioned his family.

"I don't know where they are."

"But I met up with Seth and Erica and we found this place!" Jacob explained pointing at the teenaged boy sat on the other sofa.

_So the other boy was Seth… _both Clem and Luke thought.

* * *

After Jacob finished his story, he pointed towards Erica who sighed before telling parts of how she got to the cabin.

"I'm Erica Turner, I'm 26 and I hunt with Jacob using my hunting rifle… I also like to use my hunting sword and pistol." She pointed towards her belt, which Clem and Luke both looked at. If the others hadn't of showed up, they could have been killed with the exact weapons Erica was mentioning! It was a scary feeling.

Erica then went on to mention her old group and how she got lost from them. She also mentioned getting shot by bandits in the arm in which she pointed to the bandage that she still kept tied tight to her arm. Clem remembered seeing the bandage when they were outside.

"I needed help and I saw this cabin... as I walked here, I met Jacob and Seth on the way and continued on with them..."

As Erica came to an end to her story, Clem and Luke couldn't help but feel sorry for both Jacob and her because they went through some terrible times… But who didn't. They now expected to hear a sad story from both Seth and also the other girl who hasn't been mentioned by anyone yet…

* * *

Erica was now done with her story and looked towards to Seth who seemed quite shy but introduced himself slowly.

"I'm Seth Chambers and I'm 19…"

Seth was shy and quiet. He had light skin and light brown eyes. His dark brown hair was tied back into a short ponytail. Clem and Luke noticed when he smiled shyly; he had dimples which Clem thought was really cute.

He wore a sea blue hoodie with dark blue baggy jeans. He also wore a pair of surprisingly quite clean red converse and grey fingerless gloves.

"I really want to go hunting but I don't like killing animals, or people… I don't really like killing but I used a pistol and I also have a Swiss army knife my brother gave me…" Seth continued.

"My parents are dead and my brother, Sonny is missing… He is 28." Seth finished.

Clem and Luke knew Seth was going to say something sad. He was only 19 and lost both his parents and his brother is presumed dead. But nowadays everyone had a sad story to tell… What was least to be expected?

* * *

Seth then looked over to the girl sitting next to him.

She smiled and looked over to Clem and Luke.

"Hello I'm Imogen Liddle and I'm 22!"

Imogen sounded quite cheerful and seemed to have taken a liking to Clem and Luke straight away.

She had fair skin, blue eyes and blonde wavy hair tied into a messy side ponytail. Clem could also remember Imogen from outside. She was quite short, maybe a little shorter than she was… Imogen was also the same age as Clem, which was quite interesting to her.

She wore a plaid shirt similar to Jacob's but red. A simple black leather jacket was worn on top.

Imogen also wore ripped dark blue jeans and army boots that came up to just under her knees.

"I stay here with Seth and Bonnie while Jacob and Erica hunt… However, when there's walker's I use a pistol and a axe." The blonde girl pointed to the axe that lay on the table. It looked similar to the one Clem remembered Lee using...

"I love to sing and play guitar!" Imogen said happily, jumping out of her seat and picking up an old looking guitar from behind the sofa. She took her seat next to Seth once again and strummed the strings as she spoke.

Erica rolled her eyes for like the millionth time today, which Clem found really annoying. Jacob, Seth and Bonnie chuckled slightly giving the impression to the pair that Imogen get's this excited quite often…

Luke however was intrigued. He loved playing the guitar! Singing was something he also liked doing but he felt more comfortable when he sung with Nick...

* * *

Imogen's story was that she was alone just like everyone else and came across Mike and Bonnie. She didn't explain what happened to Mike because she could see Bonnie's face turn quite upset. Clem and Luke just assumed Mike unfortunately didn't make it…

"Bonnie and I travelled up the mountains to find these guys!" Imogen continued while lifting a finger from the guitar to point at Jacob, Seth and Erica.

They all smiled and exchanged looks.

"So, that's us!" Bonnie spoke up, standing up to take Clem and Luke's now empty soup bowls. She walked into the kitchen placing the bowls in the sink and then came back.

"Seems like you all had a tough start." Luke said.

"Haven't we all." Erica finally said after being silent for a long while.

"Well thank you anyway for showing us kindness." Clem replied looking at everybody.

As Clem said 'kindness' Erica looked over to Clem who was already looking back to her. She rolled her eyes again and went back to playing with her hair and picking at her nails.

"It's going to snow any day soon so your welcome to stay!" Jacob piped up.

"You really didn't have to but thank you." Luke replied to Jacob.

"No prob mate." Jacob said back to Luke.

After a few seconds of awkward silence Imogen once again, perked up and asked if she could sing some songs.

Clem thought Imogen was really adorable in a way. She felt like it would hurt to see her sad. People like Imogen are amazing; they can stay so positive even through the toughest times. Clem admired that.

* * *

Just then, Imogen started stumming the strings on her guitar. It made beautiful sounds and Luke of course, was lost in the sound.

Today started off pretty bad but suddenly it became great. It was like gods gift!

Clem and Luke couldn't wish for anymore.

Tonight was going to be perfect.

* * *

**Wow! This chapter took like three and a half hours to type out! Not including writing it on paper! XD**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter but first I want to thank Micidonalboss for the character Jacob Johnson! He was a great addition to my story so thank youhh! :D**

**Also thank you Daisy Meadow for the idea of bringing Bonnie back! ;)**

**I also hope you lovely people liked my other oc's :)**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Xxx**


	9. Chapter 9- In the pines & my memories

**Hello again!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, and thank you to everyone who has left me kind reviews in the previous chapters! I love you! XD**

* * *

"Any song suggestions?" Imogen asked while strumming the strings on her guitar lightly.

"nah, you sung all of ours already…" Jacob replied with a small grin on his face.

"It's true, I can't think of anymore songs now that Imogen's sung them all!" Bonnie said.

"Any you've heard of?" Bonnie asked both Luke and Clem.

"Not really…" Clem answered, shrugging her shoulders.

She felt awkward being in Erica's view. She felt her cold gaze watching her from the armchair…

"I've got one." Luke said sitting up on the sofa.

Everyone looked fascinated and followed suit by sitting up in their seats, all eyes fixed on Luke. Imogen, of course was excited to hear and so was Clem. She'd never really heard Luke sing properly before.

Luke noticed how fascinated everyone in the room had seen to have gotten and suddenly regretted saying he was going to sing.

_Oh fuck… _Luke thought to himself before taking a deep breath.

_Come on man, you can do it! We sung to each other, remember? _

_We we're drunk Nick!_

_Stop being a pussy and sing!_

_Okay, fine…_

Taking another deep breath, quietly Luke started singing, watching Imogen to see if she will pick up on the song and start strumming her guitar along with the tune.

_**Little girl, little girl, don't lie to me.**_

_**Tell me where did you sleep last night?**_

_**In the pines, in the pines, where the sun never shines…**_

_**Will shiver the whole night through.**_

Clem watched in awe as Luke nervously sang, he occasionally turned his head around to glance at her as he continued. She smiled and he sang a bit louder.

After a moment of thinking, Imogen immediately knew what song Luke was singing and started to sing the next verse along with strumming her guitar.

_**My Daddy, was a railroad man.**_

_**Killed a mile and a half from here.**_

_**His head, was found, in a drivers wheel…**_

_**His body was never found.**_

Together Luke and Imogen started singing while Clem quietly hummed along. Erica also, took a slight interest and sat up to hear Luke and Imogen's beautiful voices mix together.

Seth watched Imogen's fingers lightly strum the guitar strings while Jacob and Bonnie sat back relaxing to the sounds of the melody.

The song was quite dark and depressing, but the sound of the guitar and voices fused together made everything seem bright and happy. But nothing was stopping them from singing this song. It was the truth. The world was dark and depressing anyway…

_**In the pines, in the pines, where the sun never shines…**_

_**Will shiver the whole the night through.**_

_**You've caused me to weep, you've caused me to mourn. **_

_**You've caused me to lose my home.**_

_**Little girl, Little girl, don't lie to me.**_

_**Where'd you sleep last night?**_

_**Not even your mother knows.**_

_**In the pines, in the pines, where the sun never shines…**_

_**Will shiver when the cold winds blow.**_

A few strums on the guitar later, the song ended with a chilling silence. Luke looked away nervously and embarrassed but Imogen had a huge grin on her face once the song was over.

"Wow." Jacob said all of a sudden, earning a few laughs from the rest.

"That was beautiful!" Bonnie said afterwards clapping her hands with a big smile on her face.

"Thank you!" Imogen replied with a huge smile still plastered on her face. She really didn't act her age but Clem and Luke still found it cute however.

"Thanks Bonnie." Luke also replied looking up at Bonnie who seemed to be wiping away a few tears.

"That defiantly _was_ something…" Clem said to Luke almost in a whisper sort of tone.

Luke smiled down at Clem and thought back to when Nick and himself used to sing… Not the serious singing with a meaning… The drunk singing.

Ah, the memories… that Nick would most likely deny.

* * *

**Flashback**

"Dude, Luke, pass me another beer."

Nick was sprawled across the couch while Luke was sitting cross-legged on the floor muttering something random to himself.

The two of them had _way_ too much to drink and Luke could feel the alcohol affecting him as he found himself talking random nonsense and feeling a little too happy about the smallest of things.

Nick however, wanted _more_ to drink. He wouldn't feel sick until morning…

"Nah man, you had like… like ten!" Luke replied now laying on the carpet with his hands in the air, counting his, fingers?

"Ten what? I can count to ten!" Nick said back, taking his hat off and throwing it randomly across the room. He then held his fingers in the air and counted to ten…

"One, two, three, four, five, seven, eight, nine, ten!"

"See Luke!"

"Mommy's gonna be so proud of Nick, wait, I'm Nick, haha!" Nick continued, grinning wildly at the ceiling.

"You missed six!" Luke said trying to sit up.

"I missed sex?" Nick questioned, now playing with a piece of string he found in the couch.

"What?" Luke asked.

"Never mind, Let's sing!" Nick said happily.

"Can you feel the love tonight?" Nick started singing at the top of his lungs.

Luke laughed and sang along to the Lion king songs that Nick randomly picked out.

Suddenly a loud banging sound could be heard from what sounded like next door.

"Neighbour's are angry Luke." Nick said, stopping in the middle of his song, looking over to Luke who was now back to lying on the carpet, his brown hair a complete mess.

"Who cares?" he replied before looking over to Nick with a huge grin on his face.

Nick burst out in laughter as Luke did the eyebrow wiggle thing towards him.

"And I will walk five hundred miles, and I will walk five hundred more!" Nick continued singing as loud as possible, a completely random song.

"That's not the words!" Luke shouted over Nick's voice.

"And I will eat five hundred doughnuts!" Luke continued singing as loud as Nick was.

"Doughnuts?!" Nick asked, trying to shout over Luke.

Luke just completely ignores Nick and continued to sing another song…

"It's Friday, Friday…"

"Gettin' down on Friday!" Nick tags along, singing…

**A few minutes later...**

"Let's sing the discovery channel song!" Nick mentioned to Luke happily.

"Yeah!" Luke replied. And with that, together they sang, just as loud as before...

"You and me baby aint nothin but mammals, so let's do it how they do on the discovery channel."

Without realising what they both just sang, both Luke and Nick turned to face each other in silence. They stared for a little while, expression blank before bursting out in laughter. Nick in the process fell off the couch and onto the carpet, while Luke seemed to have rolled away somewhere on the floor. It felt like an eternity that they both had been laughing, but Nick managed to pull himself back up onto the couch and with that, the two men started singing again…

After a couple dozen songs later, Luke collapses to sleep on the floor while Nick does the same but on the couch. Tonight was a good night but tomorrow was gonna be a hell of a morning.

And Luke still remembered from that day on…

* * *

"Alright, I think we should get going to sleep now." Jacob mentions standing up and stretching.

"Yup." Erica replied, walking out the living room and away into one of the other rooms without looking back once.

"I'll show you where you can sleep for the night." Bonnie said getting up to walk over to Clem and Luke.

"Thanks Bonnie, for everything so far." Clem replied, standing up with Luke following.

Bonnie smiled in return.

"Your welcome, really."

"Night guys." Jacob said, waving off Clem and Luke as he exited out of the room, humming the tune to the song that Luke and Imogen just sang. Luke and Clem chuckled as Jacob walked out.

Seth was next to leave, giving a small smile to the rest as he left. Imogen was about to leave too, but first came up to the three.

"Thanks for the song, I love that one!" Imogen said happily to Luke.

"No probs, you have a nice voice!" Luke replied smiling back at the blonde girl.

"Really? Thanks!" she said, quite cheerfully. She then skipped out of the room, placing the guitar down on the couch before leaving.

"They're great people." Bonnie said, once she was left alone with Clem and Luke.

"I can tell." Clem said smiling.

"Oh and, don't mind Erica, she's nice once she gets to know you…" Bonnie explained.

"I'm sure she is…" Clem replied simply, not too sure whether it was true or not.

"I'll take you to your room, it's also a single bed, sorry…" Bonnie explained walking towards the small hallway, gesturing to Clem and Luke to follow.

"It's okay, we're together anyway." Luke said smiling down at Clem.

"Together? Oh, right." Bonnie replied, sounding only the slightest bit shocked.

* * *

Once finally at the room, Bonnie opened the door allowing Clem and Luke to step in. It was small and cosy but quite empty. There was a wooden chair in the corner and a small nightstand beside the bed. A basket with towels, and blankets were also in the corner.

"There's some matches in the draw in the nightstand if you want more light." Bonnie explained, pointing towards some candles on the windowsill and nightstand.

"Thanks Bonnie" both Clem and Luke said in unison. She smiled once again and left the room, closing the door behind her.

"Not bad is it?" Luke said looking around the dark but warm room.

"Yeah, I like it." Clem said happily, walking over to the basket full of blankets and other items.

"I didn't get to tell you really, but your voice is amazing." Clem said while rummaging through the basket still.

Luke smiled.

"Thanks Clem, I bet you can sing too." He replied, smirking as she looked up at him.

"Not to save my life I can't." she chuckled in response.

"Oh sure…" Luke replied smiling, going through the nightstand to then pick up a matchbox. Luke then lit up a few candles to bring more light into the small room.

"I wonder if we can borrow these clothes for the night…" Clem said, lifting up some old clothing that she found in the basket.

Luke walked over to check them out also.

"Yeah, I'm sure they won't mind…"

And with that, they both went through the basket, picking out clothing that fit them…

* * *

Finally, a good nights sleep. In a safe cabin... What could go wrong?

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**I had lot's of fun writing the drunk Luke and Nick scene :P**

**Xxx**


	10. Chapter 10- Tickle fights & Cosy nights

**Hey everyone! Can't believe I'm on chapter 10 already! Hope you enjoy this one. Things will get more intense sooner or later! :)**

* * *

"Really? There are no clothes in here for a girl…" Clem sighed as she rummaged through the basket full of old clothes.

"It's only for the night, Clem." Luke said chuckling.

"hmpf, found something for you Lu…" Clem replied, picking up a plain red shirt and grey jogging bottoms with pockets.

"Lu?" Luke asked with one eyebrow raised.

Clem smiled while shoving the clothing at Luke's chest.

"Yes, Lu…" Clem mocked Luke once again.

Luke ignored Clem, rolling his eyes but smirking. He then got up and changed from his mucky orange sweater and jeans to his used but fresh new clothing.

"Ah! Found something!" Clem said feeling happier now.

She bought out a shirt like the one she gave Luke, but this one was purple, her favourite colour… She also managed to find an identical pair of jogging bottoms to the ones she gave Luke, but in black.

Clem stood up and turned to face Luke, showing off her finds, but when she turned around, Luke was now in his grey jogging bottoms but shirtless.

"Luke…" Clem muttered, placing her new clothes down before attempting to pull off her light purple, blood-covered shirt.

Before Clem could even try to peel her clothes off, Luke walked towards Clem, lightly grabbing her waist.

The sudden touch sent shivers up Clem's spine as she blushed and looked up to Luke.

"You know you like it…" Luke said in a rather flirty, seductive tone.

"Well, yeah…" Clem truthfully said while biting her lip and blushing.

Who couldn't love the sight of Luke?

He was muscular and very toned on his torso… The apocalypse will always leave people with scars but it couldn't stop anyone from getting into shape. Even Clem could feel her muscles toughen up day by day…

Luke then leant down slowly but before he could do anything, Clem thought she would have a little fun… She pulled herself away from Luke's hold on her waist and quickly reached towards Luke to tickle his sides and stomach.

Immediately, Luke jumped back, surprised at first but then laughing almost painfully as Clem latched herself onto him, tickling Luke as much as she could before he took a hold of her.

"Clem! Stop! You're killing… me!" Luke pleaded in between breaths.

He was on the floor now, with Clem on top of him, tickling him as much as she could allow herself too.

Finally, Luke managed to use all his strength to grab Clem by the waist, yet again to then swap positions, with her now on the floor and Luke on top of her.

"Oh no, Luke, don't you…dare!" Clem quietly screamed while laughing hard as Luke immediately went to tickling Clem.

"Luke! I… stop!" Clem screamed in between breaths.

Luke then stopped and then started to lift Clem's dirty shirt up over her head, so that she was laying beneath him in just her bra and worn out jeans.

Clem stopped giggling and blushed wildly as Luke stared down at her with a wide grin on his face. Before Clem knew it, Luke was back to tickling her bare skin.

"No! Lu…" Clem screamed as Luke's fingers made contact with her skin.

Clem desperately tried to push Luke off of her smaller figure, but he was just too strong, with one arm holding both her wrist's above her head and the other to tickle at Clem's stomach.

She screamed and laughed so much that it hurt. She just wanted to get back at Luke. But then she remembered… He would still have to lie in the snow naked at one point. For some reason, Clem couldn't wait for the cold weather to arrive. Plus, walkers would be slower in the cold… This was all too good.

Suddenly, a loud bang at the door could be heard, before the door itself just swung open. Standing right there was Erica. Of all people…

She looked tired and disturbed.

Erica looked down to see Clem in her bra and jeans and Luke on top of her shirtless. She rolled her eyes at the sight.

Luke immediately jumped off of Clem's small frame and looked up at Erica who just watched his reaction. Clem also jumped up, not realising that she was in her bra just facing Erica herself.

"Can you two just go to bed, some of us are trying to sleep ya know!"

"We don't just let random people in so they can mess around… What is the world to you?!" Erica explained, looking extremely annoyed.

"We're goin' hunting tomorrow, so get sleeping!" she continued.

Before Clem could snap back at Erica's rude attitude, the door swung shut and Erica was gone…

Clem and Luke just stood in silence until they heard the faint sound of Erica's door slamming shut across the hallway from them.

"Well that was awkward…" Luke said, obviously embarrassed by the whole situation.

"Yep." Clem simply replied. She didn't know whether to hate Erica just yet… Hopefully Bonnie was right about her. Maybe she will become a better person at one point.

"I guess we should get to bed then…" Luke said sounding a little disappointed.

"Yeah, we should." Clem replied, looking up and giving a reassuring smile. She removed her jeans and replaced them with her new black jogging bottoms, along with the purple shirt. The clothes were sizes too big for Clem but they were warm and only for the night, so they would have to do.

Luke also pulled on his red shirt, complaining slightly as it was a size too small.

Clem giggled.

"Sorry bout that…"

Luke looked over to Clem and gave a small smile back.

"It's okay Clem…"

Once the pair were changed they both leapt into the small bed that was only meant for one person, after blowing out the candles.

"It's warm." Clem said happily while snuggling under the blanket.

"It is." Luke replied, wrapping an arm around Clem. She cuddled closer to Luke, feeling his warmth surround her.

"What do you make of these new people?" Luke asked Clem quietly.

"I like them all…" Clem replied happily again.

"Even Erica?" Luke asked surprised.

"Well, not particularly… but she'll grow on me sooner or later." Clem explained, at the same time hoping it would be true.

"Yeah, I think so too…" Luke said, pulling himself closer to Clem.

"I like Jacob. He looks all tough but is one of those people who just doesn't seem to take shit, ya know what I mean?" Clem explained, now thinking about Jacob.

"Yeah, he's cool." Luke replied.

People like Jacob are the people who Luke admired most. Not because they're tough and can do almost anything, but because they can still be friendly and not use their strengths to manipulate and over power others…

"Imogen and Seth are almost, cute in a way…" Clem explained, thinking back to the singing session.

"I know, Imogen is a great singer." Luke replied thinking back to when she sung along to 'In the Pines' with him while strumming the guitar.

"You know, Seth was watching Imogen in awe but at the same time was looking over to you a lot…" Clem said, nudging at Luke's side underneath the blankets.

"What do you mean by that?" Luke asked, confused.

"Well, I think he wishes he could sing like you, or something like that." Clem explained, not too sure whether she was right or not.

"I bet he could sing, being around Imogen this long…" Luke replied.

"Maybe he's too shy… Imogen was pretty excited when you started singing, maybe she always wanted a singing partner but no one offered up to sing along with her." Clem continued.

"Yeah, your right…" Luke replied before letting out a big yawn.

"Somebody's tired." Clem said smirking.

"Yep! We should get to sleep now, busy day tomorrow…" Luke explained.

"Yeah… night Lu…" Clem said teasingly before closing her eyes and cuddling Luke.

Luke rolled his eyes once again but smirked as he leant down to place a small kiss on Clem's forehead before shutting his eyes and letting sleep take him away.

Tomorrow was going to be a busy day.

As winter was on it's way, last minute hunting was crucial.

However, tonight was going to be full of sweet dreams and warmth. Clem and Luke had to treasure it now because one day, one day… It will be gone.

* * *

**I hope this chapter was okay… Thanks for reading though! :)**

**Xxx**


	11. Chapter 11- I'm the one who's waiting

**Hello! Hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**This is random but I was listening to the walking dead games soundtrack music while writing. The song I listened to most was 'Nick's Monologue'.**

**Good music ;)**

* * *

**Luke's dream**

He opened his eyes to be surrounded by sudden warmth.

The sky was clear of darkness and instead swarmed by pearly blue and the miscellaneous splashes of pure, soft white…

Luke inhaled to breath the fresh, clean air; disease no longer lied upon it… The green cut grass intertwined with his fingers, as he lied still, staring into the azure.

This was heaven…

But only a vision…

The surroundings felt clean but Luke didn't… He was not meant to be here because he'd hadn't fallen just yet…

Clementine knew this feeling.

Luke slowly lifted himself up off the green bed of grass; watching the peaceful emptiness greet him, however, not welcome him… just yet.

Suddenly, faded figures clothed in white emerged from the forest of trees. One by one, they waved and Luke waved back with a smile on his face.

He stood up gradually, taking in each and everyone's features. They all looked happy and peaceful… No scars for them to remember, no pain for them to see. The nightmares were over.

Everybody seemed so different… It had been months since Luke seen a friend of his die.

There stood, Nick, Pete, Carlos, Alvin, Rebecca, Sarah… but also his parents, grandparents, childhood friends… It seemed like centuries ago he got to see their faces. It brought a tear to his eye.

Luke took steps forward; guilty that he was walking in such a fresh place looking like a mess. After a few more steps, only being a few yards from his friends and family, Luke stopped. Well, he didn't but it was almost like an invisible wall separated him from his loved ones.

With a saddened smile, Luke watched as the crowd of fallen suddenly took small steps backwards into the forest. The further they got away, the more their bodies would fade from Luke's sight. His time seeing them was up. They shared a sad smile with Luke before finally departing, however someone stayed…

Nick looked back to see everyone disappearing, calling out for him, the further away they got. Luke watched Nick turned back to face him. He gave him a sad smile before turning to join the others.

"Wait." Luke tried to say but it turned into more of a whisper.

Nick automatically looked back to his best friend who had pleading eyes, very puppy dog like…

The dark haired man gave yet again another smile, this time a lot more brighter and joyful… His blue eyes were bright with life and his thin white clothing only made him seem so pure and... immortal in Luke's eyes.

"I'm the one who's waiting…" Nick whispered before fading away slowly into the background. It was sad seeing him go... One moment he was there, then the next he wasn't...

Luke knew what this meant. He understood almost immediately that Nick was waiting for his life to end so that his new one could begin…

"In time Nick… In time." Luke whispered into the emptiness of the forest.

"Okay." Came a faint reply in the thin air.

Although Luke couldn't see Nick, he was always there along with everyone else…

_Maybe I do want to be dead…_

* * *

Opening his eyes, Luke was greeted with blurred vision and sudden light. Blinking heavily, the blurry-ness gradually faded away, leaving a view of an empty, quiet room.

Several knocks startled Luke, leaving his heart pounding for a few moments.

"Ye…yeah?" Luke groggily called out to the door.

The door swung open slowly and a cheerful Bonnie stood by the doorway.

"Wake up sleepy head! You gotta get going soon!" Bonnie said walking over to the window to open the curtains.

The extra light blinded Luke for a second, causing him to scrunch up his face in a look of contempt.

Bonnie noticed and laughed as Luke kept rubbing his eyes to keep him awake. His bed head was also a humorous sight too.

"Sorry bout that, but get up!" She said while laughing still.

"Okay, okay…" Luke replied yawning.

He then looked over to his side to notice Clem was missing. Her night clothing was neatly folded on the side of the bed and her original clothing was gone.

"Wher…Where's Clem?" Luke asked, pulling himself out of bed while stretching.

"She's already up and has eaten." Bonnie replied while exiting the room.

"Wait, what time is it?" Luke asked just as Bonnie got to the door.

"When last I looked, 9:20am…" Bonnie said, chuckling slightly as Luke looked down in embarrassment.

"Well, I'm off for now but come out soon because Erica and Jacob want you to go hunting with them asap…" Bonnie explained while walking out.

Luke jumped up in a flash and stripped out of his nightwear and into his worn out orange sweater and jeans. He then exited the room and walked into another room, which happened to be the bathroom, and rinsed his face and used his fingers to comb his wild brown hair.

Once satisfied, Luke made his way to the main room where Bonnie was in the kitchen getting what seemed to be peaches and beans ready, Jacob and Seth were talking to each other on one of the couch's, Clem and Imogen were also happily talking to one another on another couch, and Erica was standing near the front door looking out into the open through the window. Obviously she wasn't in the mood for talking to anyone…

Noticing Luke's presence, Clem looked away from Imogen to smile up at Luke as he sat down on one of the free couches.

"Hi Luke!" Imogen said happily before Clem could greet him first.

"Hey!" Luke replied with a smile.

"Someone had a really good dream last night." Clem said smirking.

"Yeah, uh… it was good." Luke replied scratching his head.

"Hey Luke!" Jacob called over from the opposite couch.

"Hey man!" Luke replied smiling.

Seth gave a small smile, which Luke returned and Erica slowly turned her head to look at Luke before sighing and going back to staring out the window.

She was probably annoyed that Luke woke up late, as she looked ready to leave the cabin. She had her same outfit on as yesterday (same with everybody else) and also had her hunting rifle slung around her shoulder.

"So what was your dream about?" Clem asked, curious. Imogen also listened while Jacob and Seth went back to talking.

"Well, uh… it wasn't a dream exactly but it was the vision." Luke explained as best as he could, looking towards Clem.

Clem nodded, understanding what Luke was talking about. She smiled at her partner knowing that he got to see his loved ones again. These visions were quite sad but relieving in a way… You at least know that your loved ones are safe…

"What vision are you talking about?" Imogen politely asked, but before Luke could answer, Bonnie came walking through with a bowl of food for Luke.

"Breakfast is ready!" Bonnie called out, happily handing over a bowl of, you guessed it. Peaches and beans…

"Wow, thanks Bonnie." Luke replied, gratefully taking the bowl out of Bonnie's hands.

"No prob." She said before walking back to the kitchen area to wash up some dishes.

As Luke started eating, Imogen looked over to Clem with questionable eyes. Clem looked to Imogen with the same face.

"So… what about this vision?" Imogen asked politely again.

"Oh, that…" Clem said, remembering her question.

"Well, basically I woke up in heaven and I saw my loved ones safe and sound… It was nice, really." Clem explained with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Luke nodded in agreement as he continued to devour his peaches and beans.

"Wow, that's… cool." Imogen said sounding interested but puzzled at the same time.

Before the three could continue their conversation, Erica looked away from the window and came walking over towards them, taking a seat next to Luke. She didn't say anything at first, just sat there looking at Clem then Luke. When Luke sensed her gaze, he slowly turned his head to face Erica who had a smug look on her face. He gulped down the food that was already in his mouth and gave Erica a questionable look.

Imogen watched the awkward staring contests taking place and just sat with a small grin on her face just like a humoured and confused child would.

Clem also gave a questionable look to Erica but decided not to say anything just yet…

"You done… yet?" Erica eventually spoke up to Luke with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Luke said nothing as his face showed confusion. Clem got the feeling that he was feeling intimidated which was sort of funny to her...

"His bowl is not empty so, no." Clem spoke up for Luke instead as he said nothing, in which he just went back to slowly and awkwardly eating.

Erica turned her head to face Clem.

Clem's face was blank while Erica's had a surprised expression. God knows why though, Clem thought.

"Is something wrong?" Clem questioned, trying to sound calm, but she was clearly getting quite annoyed.

"No, no… It's just we need to go hunting soon…" Erica replied, exaggerating her tone of voice when she said 'soon'.

"Give him time, Turner!" Jacob suddenly called over before Clem could reply.

Erica darted her fierce green eyes towards Jacob with a look of annoyance plastered on her face.

"Do. Not. Call. Me. Turner!" Erica angrily replied to Jacob, eyebrows furrowed.

Noticing that Erica was clearly annoyed, Jacob raised his hands in surrender causing Imogen and Seth to let out a giggle between them. Jacob also chuckled slightly after Erica huffed, got out of her seat and stormed back to her original place next to the window.

Clem and Luke just grinned to each other with the same question in mind…

_What was wrong with this woman?!_

* * *

Not long after Luke had finished eating, Jacob came over to the brunette to tell him to get his belongings ready. All he meant was for Luke to get his machete, really…

Luke obliged, grabbing his machete and looking over to Clem to indicate her to come along.

Noticing this, Erica walked over towards Luke and Clem.

"Not her, she has to stay with Bonnie, Imogen and Seth…" Erica explained.

Jacob gave a confused glance over to Erica as he got his hunting rifle ready, but he didn't say anything.

"Firstly, this 'her' has a name… and secondly… what?" Clem asked confused.

Luke also looked just as confused.

"Fine, Clem… but you need to stay with Imogen and Seth because Bonnie is going to be working outside on the cabin…" Erica explained simply.

"They're not children and I'm not a babysitter!" Clem replied raising her voice a little. Erica was really starting to get on her nerves and Luke glared at Erica irritated.

"_You _don't know them…" Erica pathetically replied.

"Jacob! Tell them for me…" Erica called to Jacob.

Jacob came over to the group with a slight confused expression.

"Uh, Clem… could you, please stay here… just for today, ya know…" Jacob explained. He sounded nervous but guiltier rather than anxious. Was he going by Erica's orders?

"But why can't she come? Clem's great at hunting." Luke explained. Clem smiled at him in appreciation.

"Well… we uh, usually go in three's." Jacob replied. Obviously that was an excuse.

Because Jacob had been kind so far and not like Erica, Clem gave up and agreed to stay in the cabin. Luke gave her a sorry look but she just smiled and told him to stay safe.

"Stay safe, okay?" Clem said to Luke as Jacob and Erica made their way towards the door.

"Yep, always will… you too." Luke replied.

Clem reached up and gave a peck on Luke's lips. He blushed and followed Jacob and Erica out the door, machete in hand.

"Alright lovebirds…" Erica sarcastically commented. Jacob just chuckled, waving goodbye towards Clem, Bonnie, Seth and Imogen. They waved back in return as Erica lightly nudged Jacob out the door.

"See ya soon." Luke said before exiting.

"Bye!" Imogen called out. Seth, Clem and Bonnie laughed as Imogen turned to them with a huge grin on her face. Clem still couldn't help but to find her cute, especially the way she acted for her age… Her positivity reminded Clem of Sarah.

Although Clem was bummed she couldn't go out hunting and that Erica was becoming a right bitch lately, she was happy that she could have more time to talk to Imogen and Seth, as Bonnie was apparently going to be busy working outside…

She hoped she could find a little bit more about Seth…

* * *

**Okay, I hope this was a good enough chapter. Sorry things are quite slow so far… but I promise things will get better! :)**

**Please leave a review and check out my other stories pretty please with sugar on top! :D**

**Bye for now!**

**Xxx**


	12. Chapter 12- An unexpected confession

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry if my updates are becoming less frequent as they used to be… firstly I'm writing two stories at once and secondly, I'm going back to school on Monday, so it's been quite a hectic few weeks so far…**

**Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy this chapter even though I feel it's lacking in detail… I will try my best to continue making each chapter just as engaging as the last…**

**Also, please leave a review if you would be so kind! They help me out lot's ;)**

**Thank you again and happy reading! :)**

* * *

"Alright ya'll, I'm gonna be working outside if you need me…" Bonnie explained, slipping on her jacket before exiting the cabin.

Clem gave a small nod before turning to look at Seth who was just sitting still on one of the sofa's staring into… well, nothing. Imogen was already gone, probably in her room or something along the lines.

"Hey, could I sit next to you?" Clem politely asked Seth.

He looked up confused at first, but then let out a small smile and nodded.

Clem smiled back in appreciation and took a seat next to the teenage boy.

"I'm sorry about Erica… she'll be nicer to you soon." Seth explained as Clem took a seat. He had his head hung in what looked like shame, as if he felt guilty of the way Erica treated Clem…

"I'm okay with it… I would be hostile as well." Clem quickly reassured Seth.

Seth smiled gratefully at Clem before quickly glancing away, focusing on the carpet rather than her.

Noticing his actions, Clem smiled. She hadn't come across a person this shy in a while…

"You don't have to be shy around me, Seth." Clem giggled as Seth looked up.

"Yeah…Okay, thanks…" Seth quickly replied.

Things went silent for a few moments after that... and Clem decided to continue the conversation.

"So… do you _like_ Imogen?" Clem decided to ask, a wild grin forming on her face.

Seth looked up in shock, not too sure on how to reply.

"I… no, no I don't!" Seth was quick to say, scratching his head randomly.

"Bonnie?" Clem asked, making the boy blush more than she expected.

"No." Seth was quick to reply once again. He hid his face away by attempting to bring up his blue hood.

"Hey!" Clem said, playfully swatting Seth's hand away from his hood.

Seth chuckled.

"Okay, how 'bout Erica?" Clem mentioned after Seth refused to place his hand near his hood again.

"What? No!" Seth yet again, replied with even more embarrassment lingering in his voice.

"Oh come on!" Clem replied, not believing anything Seth was saying to her.

"I think Imogen would be perfect for you! She seems fond of you…" Clem continued in a playful but mocking tone as Seth tried his best to hide away and not make anymore eye contact than he should.

"She's more like a sister to me really…" Seth explained.

"Oh really?" Clem asked, still believing that Seth was hiding something.

"Yes! I… I'm not into girls like her…" Seth replied rather shakily.

"She's sweet, she would be perfect for you!" Clem continued, playfully punching Seth's arm.

"Yeah, I'm not... I'm not into girls." Seth said.

Seth immediately regretted what just slipped out of his mouth. Clem stared wide eyed, shocked by this unexpected confession that wasn't even supposed to be said in the first place!

Seth covered his mouth quickly and with his other hand, pulled up his hood and buried himself into the corner of the sofa like a small child would.

There was no denying now…

Although Clem was shocked, she immediately felt guilty for pressuring such a question on a shy boy… She didn't mind that Seth was potentially a homosexual, but she still felt guilty for humiliating him.

"I'm so sorry Seth, I won't tell… please, I promise." Clem now was blabbering on…

Seth slowly lifted himself up to face Clem… he didn't wanted to be shy anymore and hide in the corner… A nineteen-year-old boy should know better!

"No, don't be sorry Clem, I… uh, everyone knows… except Luke." Seth explained with a shy but reassuring smile.

His voice shook slightly when he said Luke's name.

Clem gently smiled.

"I didn't suspect anything, I was just playing around ya know…" Clem explained, guilt still lingering in her voice.

Seth smiled gratefully.

"It's okay, I hope you don't have a problem… with me being uh… you know…" Seth quietly explained.

"No, no of course I don't! It's totally normal and I knew this man called Walter who had a boyfriend called Matthew… unfortunately they're both… they're both, dead."

Clem explained as best as she could. She didn't know Matthew that much as Nick shot him to protect her and Luke… But she knew Walter. He was a great guy.

"Thanks and I'm… I'm sorry to hear about that…" Seth replied fully understanding.

"Yeah, it just happens I guess…" Clem said, feeling a huge wave of sad memories hit her once again.

Seth nodded and looked down at his hands wondering what to say next. He never knew he could continue a conversation like this; he would usually try to hide away and be in his own little place.

Seth was alone most of the apocalypse until he met up with Jacob… maybe that's why he became so anti-social…

"So… are you and Luke together?" Seth asked quietly.

Clem looked up and smiled.

"Yeah, yeah we are…" She replied happily.

"Oh… right." Seth replied, going back to looking at his hands and playing with his blue sleeves.

Noticing his awkward reply, Clem glanced at Seth who didn't take notice as he was looking down…

"Is something… wrong?" Clem asked cautiously.

"No… no, nothing…" Seth looked up and reassured, trying to bring up a smile.

"Okay… I should maybe check to see if Bonnie needs anything…" Clem explained getting up out of her seat stretching her legs.

"Yeah… yeah, I should check on Imogen…" Seth replied, also getting up.

"It was nice talking to you." Clem said before she got to the door.

"Yeah, it was… thanks Clementine." Seth replied making his way to Imogen's room.

"Call me Clem…" Clem smiled as she walked out to find Bonnie.

Seth nodded before him and Clem were out of each others sight.

* * *

"Another squirrel, great shot Erica!" Jacob cheered as he picked up the small squirrel before placing it in a small sack he bought along.

"I've always been a good shot." Erica mentioned with a smirk on her face.

"Hey guys, shouldn't we like, not shoot, I mean what if walkers hear it?" Luke questioned, his machete in hand as he searched through the trees to find any sort of animal.

"How else are we going to catch an animal than can make a runner as quick as a rabbit or squirrel?" Erica sarcastically asked while lining up her hunting rifle to aim towards a small rabbit near a bush.

"If walkers hear, we make a run for it… Good thing it's cold up here, walker's are slow as fuck." Jacob explained with a small grin.

Before Luke could say anymore, the sound of Erica's rifle went off, startling Jacob and Luke for a second.

"Fuck!" the black haired woman cursed as the rabbit hopped away from the scene.

"Bad shot Erica." Jacob joked.

"Shut up!" she replied before walking off somewhere further into the forest, leaving Luke and Jacob alone.

"Girl's got a temper." Luke joked.

Jacob laughed.

"Yeah, yeah she does…"

"Hey thanks for coming with us man. You've got keen eyes…" Jacob explained, patting Luke on the shoulder, smiling down at him.

"Thanks but I haven't killed anything." Luke replied disappointed and slightly embarrassed.

"You'll get there… When your up north, hunting is a priority before winter sets in." Jacob continued while walking in the direction Erica stormed off, Luke following beside him.

"Yeah, I guessed that…" Luke replied.

Suddenly, a loud gunshot was heard near by, followed by Erica's swearing and the pleasant sound of walkers.

"Fuck! Erica?!" Jacob called out, starting to run towards Erica's figure.

Luke followed behind, struggling to keep up with Jacob. His long legs and clearly great stamina left Luke feeling slightly envious.

"I'm fine, just damn walkers!" Erica shouted, pulling out her hunting sword to drive into a walker's skull.

"We have to go!" Jacob shouted over the groans of the dead.

"How the fuck did they get here?" Erica shouted as the trio started sprinting back towards the mountain.

"The gunshot!" Luke replied.

"I'm not that dumb, lover boy!" Erica shouted over to Luke.

"Erica!" Jacob scolded.

"No, I mean, how did the walkers get here so fast in the fucking cold?!" Erica continued to shout angrily.

"Fuck knows why!" Jacob replied.

Eventually, the three made it back to the mountain. It was tiring as it was manly hills to get back to the cabin, but they got to the top in the end…

Luckily, they wouldn't have to the past the really steep hill Clem and Luke took time climbing over, as Jacob showed an easier way of getting round to the cabin…

"The walker's are following!" Luke shouted, looking back. He swore he saw a load of them, making their way up the mountain.

_Great, now walkers know how to get up mountains…_

"They fucking better not be!" Jacob shouted over to Luke.

"Well… I dunno really…" Luke replied still running behind Jacob and Erica.

"Lover boy's seeing things again!" Erica sarcastically mentioned over to Jacob.

"Cut it out!" Jacob snapped causing Erica to scrunch up her face angrily.

"Don't call me lover boy!" Luke shouted, now getting slightly pissed himself.

"Whatever." He heard Erica mumble.

Finally, Luke, Jacob and Erica made it to the cabin. Bonnie and Clem were outside working on the side of the cabin, patching it up in some way. They heard the three come running frantically towards them and looked up, worried expressions now plastered on their face's.

"Luke?!"

"What's going on?" Clem asked, panicking.

"Jacob, Erica… what's the commotion for?" Bonnie asked standing up confused.

"Just get inside!" Erica hissed, running straight pass the rest, ripping the door open.

Jacob and Bonnie followed with Luke and Clem behind.

"Luke?" Clem asked again, looking back to see nothing but to hear the faint sound of groans.

"Don't worry Clem, just get inside." Luke gently replied, letting Clem go inside first.

Once everybody was in, Seth and Imogen came rushing out to see the group's worried faces.

"Wha…what's going on?" Imogen shakily asked.

"Walkers." Jacob replied quickly before pacing over to one of the windows to check outside.

"Are the fuckers gone?" Erica asked impatiently.

"Yeah… kinda, but I don't know how long it will be until we have to leave this place…" Jacob explained worried.

"Leave?" Bonnie gasped.

"Fuck no! How the fuck do walkers get up here?!" Erica shouted.

"Calm down Erica!" Clem raised her voice.

"Don't fucking tell me to calm down!" Erica retorted.

"Alright!" Jacob shouted over the two girls.

"What do we do?" Luke asked worried, trying to keep calm.

"We're not going to have to leave?" Seth piped up, anxious himself.

...

"Fuck!" Erica shouted out looking down at her arm.

"What is it now?!" Bonnie asked, starting to get frustrated herself.

Erica looked up, fear rather than anger showing in her eyes.

"I'm bit..."

"I'm fucking bit!"


	13. Chapter 13- Goodbye safe cabin

**Hiya! Sorry if my updates are coming later and later but it's my second day in school and already I have homework! I know school comes first but I will feel guilty if I don't update XD**

**Also, sorry for the lack of detail especially in this chapter… I really don't have the time to update but I wanted to get a quick chapter out for you guys so I hope it still suffices. ;)**

**I hope you like this chapter and feel free to leave a review :)**

* * *

Clem felt her eardrum's burst as the sudden shriek of pain and agony left Erica on the ground on her knees. It took a moment to get back to reality, but Clem realised what just happened. She didn't want to watch so she did her best to turn to look over at Imogen who was screaming and crying in horror. Seth was just as wide-eyed, trying to hold Imogen, shielding her watery eyes away from what just took place.

Erica let out even more blood curdling cries of pain and agony, clutching onto what was left of her lower arm as she watched in horror as the crimson red blood poured out non-stop onto the carpet and all over her clothes.

"What did you do!?" Jacob cried out in shock over Erica's screams.

"I had to, she was bit!" Luke replied panicking, gripping onto his blood covered machete.

The once, warm and cosy cabin was now a house full of screaming. Jacob was trying to keep Erica still as she let out the loudest of all screams of pain; Luke was standing motionless, shock spread all over his face… Clem seemed out of it. She couldn't seem to get a hold of what was happening. She stumbled over to Luke, then Imogen, then Bonnie. She'd never witnessed such a brutal scene take place in a matter of seconds.

Seth was holding onto a screaming Imogen who sobbed and cried every time she saw Erica's face full of pain and the blood soak the carpet. Bonnie was fumbling around the cabin, finding medicine and bandages to bind Erica's stump… In the meantime, Jacob ripped off his orange hoodie from his waist and quickly used it to apply pressure to Erica's new and painful amputated arm.

"We need to leave, now!" Jacob shouted, still holding onto Erica as her screaming turned into weeping. Her head was hanging and her eyes were closed, dizziness defiantly kicking in. Clem and Luke couldn't help but to feel sorry for her.

"Shit! Walkers are coming up!" Luke called out as he ran over to look out the same window Erica was looking out that morning.

"Everybody get your stuff packed! Bonnie I need you, c'mon!" Jacob shouted again, impatiently.

Imogen and Seth fled the scene, into their rooms to presumably gather supplies. Clem also picked up her axe and pistol with Luke also following her around to gather any other needed supplies.

Only a few seconds after, Bonnie rushed through with a long piece of white cloth; wasn't exactly a bandage but it was thick and good to wrap around Erica's stump.

"Erica listen to me, you're going to be fine!" Jacob reassured as calmly as possible, lifting Erica's head up to look at her. She let out a faint moan of discomfort as Bonnie removed Jacob's hoodie to immediately start wrapping the white cloth around her right arm.

Around two minutes later, everyone was back in the main room. Clem and Luke both had their weapons and each wore a dark grey backpack full of cans of beans, water and nutrition bars. Bonnie had her pistol with extra ammo, and a backpack with extra nutrition bars, breakfast biscuits and most importantly, all the medicine she could gather…

Imogen and Seth both carried sleeping bags on their backs, which would only be enough for two people to sleep for the night… Imogen also had her axe and Seth had his pistol.

Lastly, Jacob had slung his hunting rifle around his shoulder and he had his other weapons strapped in his belt. He carried none of the supplies but did carry Erica, as she wasn't conscious enough to run, or even walk!

"Let's go!" Bonnie shouted, looking out the window to see walkers approaching.

"We need to go down the other side of the mountain, we will be outnumbered!" Jacob called over to Bonnie as she went to open the front door.

"That's where I was going!" Bonnie called back, already out the door.

Jacob followed next with Erica grumbling and moaning in his arms, followed by Clem and Luke, then Imogen and Seth.

"Shit!" Clem said breathlessly, looking around to see that the walkers made it up the mountain and were now approaching the cabin. What also made it worse was that the weather dramatically changed and it started to lightly snow. A thin sheet of white was layered across the ground.

"So much for walkers gettin' slow!" Luke replied standing close to Clem. He had his machete out and ready and Clem had her axe also out and ready to strike.

"Cover me guys!" Jacob called out, starting to run around the cabin to get down the opposite side of the mountain. It was steeper than the regular path, but that was occupied… Anything that led to a safer place would have to do.

With a nod, Bonnie pulled out her pistol and started shooting at walkers who came close as she followed Jacob. Seth and Imogen went running after Bonnie also, Seth reluctant to start shooting… Imogen stopped a few times to swing her axe into chosen walkers who tried to touch her or Seth.

Clem and Luke were at the back, spending more time killing walkers instead of following the group. Eventually they gave in and followed behind Imogen and Seth. Both were surprised to see Imogen kick zombie ass as she swung her axe into individual walkers brains, grunting as she did so.

The way down the mountain was risky, especially with Jacob who had to carry Erica in his arms the whole journey…

It was slippery and most defiantly steep. Going too fast would be dangerous, going too slow would be dangerous. This had to be done carefully...

* * *

After a minute or so of making their way slowly down the mountain, the group finally reached the bottom and were now amongst the forest trees, not far from where Luke, Jacob and Erica hunted earlier on that day. Unfortunately the path was not as clear as the group expected. Walkers were still spread across the area, randomly standing around waiting to lunge onto their next meal.

"Kay guys, we head south for now!" Jacob called out between breaths as he struggled to run and carry Erica at the same time.

"I'll cover!" Bonnie called back.

"Me too!" Imogen also called out.

"Appreciated." Jacob replied simply.

"You okay Clem?" Luke asked panting as he ran, trying to keep up with the group's speed.

Clem was also struggling but didn't give up just yet…

"Yeah, just worried…" She replied between breaths.

Luke gave a sad nod and continued on, occasionally stopping with Clem to put out walkers who decided they would try and 'jump scare' the two.

* * *

Moments later, shit went down once again...

...

"AH, fuck!" shouted what sounded like Jacob.

"Shit!" Bonnie muttered, running up to blonde man.

Jacob now had a hungry walker on top of him desperately trying to take a bite out of the tall man. Erica had limply fallen out of Jacob's arms and was now on the ground a few yards away. She had no energy and just seemed to be lying there…

"Erica!" Imogen screeched, dashing over to her body, however before she could make it, yet another walker had come out from beyond the trees and thrown itself on top of Erica's tired body.

"NO!" Jacob screamed, getting up after Bonnie put a bullet through the walker who was attempting to devour him.

"Fuck, it's got Erica!" Clem shouted as Luke and her tried to catch up with the rest. They were further behind as they stopped to put a few other walkers out of their misery on the way.

"Shit! This is my fault!" Luke said, looking down at his machete as he ran alongside Clem.

"This is nobody's fault!" Clem replied.

The two finally caught up with the rest of the group and stood beside a confused but shocked Seth. Imogen was desperately trying to pull the walkers away from Erica's body, surprisingly not making a move to use her axe… Jacob and Bonnie however, didn't have time to bring out their weapons to kill the walker.

Yet again, a blood curdling scream later, it was clear that the walker had sunk its rotten teeth within Erica's skin. There was nothing more the group could do. Bonnie shot the walker atop of the black haired woman and the remaining group ran to Erica's side.

She had a chunk of her shoulder ripped out, leaving even more blood surrounding her body and all over her army attire.

"Oh Fuck, Erica, no… please." Jacob pleaded, watching as Erica lied on the ground unmoving. Her eyes started to heavily drop, meaning she was going to go anytime soon.

The group could only watch her die...

"I'm sorry." She choked out, before everything about her became silent.

Jacob shed a few tears while Imogen wept alongside Bonnie who was rubbing her back soothingly to try and ease her nerves. Seth had a sad and pained expression as he watched a woman he'd known for a long time die in front of him. Luke and Clem were never really fond of Erica, but with a little time, they knew that she would grow on them… they couldn't help but to feel sympathy for the rest.

After a few moments of mourning Jacob finally stood up.

"We gotta go." Jacob said simply, standing up, rubbing his temples with his fingers.

"What about Erica?" Luke asked, noticing her arm twitch slightly.

"Shit." Jacob said turning around to obviously notice the dead in the woman start to rise.

Without hesitation, Jacob reached to his belt, pulling out his magnum.44 and lining it up to the woman's head.

"I'm sorry." He whispered before pulling the trigger.

The gunshot would attract more walkers but the group were in enough danger already… They would have to keep running anyway.

"Oh god…" Bonnie said, shielding Imogen's eyes away from the bloody mess.

Seth also let out a few tears before turning away to walk over to Clem and Luke.

"I'm sorry Seth…" Clem said, rubbing the boys shoulder.

"It's happened to all of us." He replied sadly.

Luke also placed his hand on Seth's shoulder and the boy looked up to the slightly taller man.

"Be strong okay? Cos strong is all we got now." Luke explained.

Seth let out a small smile which also made Clem smile slightly too.

"I will…" Seth whispered and Luke smiled.

* * *

Walker groans echoed through the forest, kicking the group back into reality again.

"C'mon, let's go!" Jacob called out, in which the group followed, leaving Erica's body behind on the frosty ground…


	14. Chapter 14- A safe night

**Hiya everybody!**

**I want to start by saying that I'm really sorry for not updating! I know it's been longer than a week but I've been so blank on ideas lately and I've also been keeping up with my other two stories. By the way, if any of you like Nuke, then I have a fanfic up for them :o)**

**Anyway, about the whole thing about being blank for ideas… I really feel as if this story is lacking in something, detail? Character development? I'm not really sure… so if there is anything I can improve on, please feel free to tell me, because I need help! D:**

**Sorry for this long AN, I just needed to tell you guys what's been going on… Also, I'm only in my 2nd week of school so please forgive me for not updating as 'often' as I used to…**

**Now, back to the story! This is sort of a long chapter so I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"We're not going to be safe down here…" Jacob explained breathlessly, hunched over with his hands on his knees taking deep breaths.

"Well, walkers just proved that we're not going to be safe up there either." Luke replied, indicating over to the mountain that the cabin was on.

It had been almost an hour of running, walking and just generally dragging feet along a muddy and frosty path…

Clem, Luke, Jacob, Bonnie, Imogen and Seth were all exhausted, hunched over gasping for air as the sweet sound of walkers mixed with the light wind in the far distance…

"I… I think we out ran them." Clem explained, straightening herself up so that she could look towards the mountains. The trees seemed to grow taller the further away from north, meaning the towering mountains were nearly out of view.

"We should take rest here…" Luke says, taking a seat in front of a large fallen tree, leaning back on it. Clem followed and sat next to the brunette, leaning slightly against his shoulder.

"You think it's safe?" Jacob asks concerned, straightening himself up and searching the forest around him with his eyes.

"Should be… for now." Luke replies, wiping the sweat off his forehead with his hand.

"Please, Jacob… we're all tired." Imogen adds, giving the famous puppy eyes towards the paranoid blonde haired man. Bonnie and Seth also sided with Imogen, nodding their heads in agreement.

"Fine." He replied, taking seat against the trunk of a tree opposite of where Clem and Luke were sitting.

Imogen smiled towards Seth, in which the teen boy smiled back, grateful for a rest stop. The two then sat down next to each other on the ground, leaning against the same fallen tree that Luke and Clem were also sitting against. Bonnie took a seat next to Jacob, crossing her legs like a child during an assembly.

It was silent for a few moments. The six of them were exhausted. Night time was also approaching fast…

"I shouldn't of left Erica…" Jacob finally speaks, looking down at the ground, voice glum and regretful.

Imogen, Bonnie and Seth also looked down, expressions sad, in which Clem and Luke sat, sorrowful for the others lost.

"It's not your fault…" Clem says reassuringly, in which Jacob looks up and gently smiles.

"I know, it's just… she's really nice when you get to know her." He explained, expression changing again to sadness.

"I'm sure she is." Clem added, sympathetically.

"I'm sorry she gave you guys a tough time." Jacob replies, looking up at both Clem and Luke.

"She is kinda like that with everyone…" Bonnie adds, a small smile on her face to try and cheer up the mood slightly.

"Don't be sorry… Erica was never the first to treat me like that anyway." Clem explains with a small smile.

Luke nods in agreement.

Jacob smiles towards the two before taking off his beanie and running a hand through his straight, long hair.

Bonnie giggles watching him do so.

"You're like a girl when you do that!" the red haired woman chuckles.

"What? I do it all the time!" Jacob says while turning his head to shoot a glare at Bonnie, in whom she just giggles even more, making the others chuckle along.

"Oh shoot!" Imogen says, popping out of nowhere.

"What, what is it?" the others ask, almost in unison.

"I left my guitar…" the blonde haired girl says sadly.

"Oh, Imogen… we couldn't of bought it along anyway…" Bonnie explains sadly, but try's to bring out a reassuring smile.

"I know… it's just, it made me feel happy." Imogen continues.

"I know the feeling…" Luke says, looking over to Imogen in which she looks up confused.

"My guitar was my life… I still miss it to this day." Luke explains.

"Oh… I'm sorry Luke. That must've been worse as it was _yours… _That guitar wasn't even mine, Jacob found it in the cabin." Imogen explains, looking over to Jacob with a small smile on her face.

"Yeah, my friend and his uncle bought me the guitar when I turned fifteen…" Luke continues to explain, a small smile on his face. He remembered. He remembered everything at the time when Nick and Pete surprised him with a flashy brand new guitar. It was one of the best gifts he ever received.

Clem also smiled, leaning her head on Luke's shoulder. She knew Luke was talking about Nick and Pete.

"Maybe… maybe we could sing a song?" Bonnie mentions, a shy grin forming on her face.

Imogen's face perks up like a dog's ears when they hear the sound of their food being dished out.

"Not really a fan of singing." Jacob mentions.

"Oh come on! I don't really like singing but I will do it if I had to!" Bonnie explains, nudging Jacob's arm.

"Who said we had too?" Jacob adds making Bonnie roll her eyes.

"We've lost the cabin… and Erica… can't we just be happy for one night?" Imogen pleads.

"I think it's a great idea!" Luke adds, making Clem nervous.

"Clem you can sing can't you?" Imogen perks up making Clem want to hide away in embarrassment.

Imogen now stood up, walking over to the center of the ground so that she was in view of everyone clearly.

"Come on guys! It will be fun!" she says happily, almost child like, while sitting down on the floor crossing her legs like Bonnie had done.

"I… I don't think I can…" Seth stammers from beside Clem and Luke.

"Fine… Me, Luke and Bonnie will sing and you join in when you want to!" Imogen finally negotiates.

"Which will never happen!" Jacob sarcastically says leaning back on the tree trunk, almost lying down, with a smug smirk on his face.

"No, that's not fair! You'll know this song! Everyone knows this song, so you sing!" Imogen pleads.

Imogen's stubbornness makes the others chuckle in which the blonde girl just giggles not exactly knowing what's going on.

Instead of listening to the others bicker about singing amongst each other, Imogen decides to start singing, using her soft voice to mesmerise the others.

"**The tops of crags and cliffs the air is thin…"**

"**So we'll find a mountain path on down the hill…"**

Bonnie immediately picks up on the song and continues after Imogen. Her voice wasn't as soft and melodic as either Imogen's or Luke's, but it was still pleasing to hear.

"**Meet me where the snow mount flows…"**

"**It is there, my dear, where we'll begin again."**

Both Imogen and Bonnie were now combining their voices together, making the group forget about the events that just occurred. Luke, now wanting to join in, pulled himself up so that he was sitting straight and continued a few lines of the familiar song, mixing his gentle voice with Imogen's and Bonnie's.

"**Skipping stones, braiding hair."**

"**Last year's antlers, mark the trail…"**

Luke's voice startled Clem slightly. She leaned away from Luke and watched as he happily sung along with a cheerful Bonnie and Imogen.

Clem couldn't help to find the three's voices together quite tempting to sing along with… She felt too embarrassed to join in, so she just decided to sit and listen like Jacob and Seth seemed to be doing. Jacob was happily listening, tapping his hand on his thigh, creating a quiet beat, while Seth listened intently, mesmerised by everyone's singing but mainly Luke's as he just seemed to sit there staring at the brunette man in awe.

"**Take us back, oh, take us back, oh, take us… take us back…"**

"**Take us back, oh, take us back, oh, take us… take us back…"**

Eventually, as Clem knew the song 'Take us back' she decided to suck it up and start singing the next verse. At first, it made the other three stop in surprise… however, they all smiled and now four people were now singing their lungs out…

"**I've a friend who lives out by the rivers mouth."**

"**He knows the fiddles cry is an old sound…"**

Now feeling slightly left out and guilty, Jacob also sucked it up, sitting up and now singing along with the other four, singing louder and more terribly on purpose.

"**A lonesome creeks and moans of empty houses…"**

"**Are songs like fallen rain…"**

"**Wind blown buildings, muddy ground."**

"**The strength of water, can sink, a man…"**

"C'mon Seth, sing with us!" Imogen stopped singing, to call out to the shy boy.

"I… I, fine…" Seth replied defeated, in which he opened his mouth slightly to quietly sing along to the tune. He wasn't as 'out there' as the others, but he still sang softly.

"**Take us back, oh, take us back, oh, take us… take us back…"**

"**Take us back, oh, take us back, oh, take us… take us back…"**

"Now let's sing a line solo!" Imogen called out, making Clem and Seth cringe slightly.

"**When the higher hills have turned blue." **Imogen sung the first line while the others went quiet. Luke went next…

"**And the waves are lapping where the children grew…"**Once Luke finished his line it was now Bonnie's turn…

"**All that we know will be an echo…" **Bonnie sung. Now it was Clem's turn in which she nervously tried to remember the next line.

"It's 'Of days when love was true…'" Imogen whispered over to Clem, giggling.

Clem then sang the next line, embarrassed as her voice went slightly shaky due to the weird nervousness she was feeling.

"**Of days when love was, true…"**

Next was Seth in which he embarrassingly looked away. Luke offered and sang his next line for him…

"**Muted voices, just beyond…"**

And finally, Jacob…

"**The silent surface of what has gone." **Jacob finished, his voice cracking slightly, making everyone chuckle.

Imogen then finished off the song with the 'Ooooo' lines, before everything ended with silence.

* * *

"That…that was fun ya'll!" Bonnie mentioned, clapping her hands happily.

"Yeah it was!" Imogen said, looking pleased that everyone joined in at some point.

"Clem… your voice is really good ya know!" Luke compliments, looking over to Clem who was sitting beside him.

"Ha, your funny!" Clem replies, blushing slightly.

"You're a natural!" Jacob responds.

"Oh shut up!" Clem giggles.

"You're also really good, Seth." Luke calls over to the teenaged boy who was now lifting his blue hood over his head.

"Uh… thanks Luke." Seth replies with a small smile.

Luke grins before looking back to the rest of the group.

"You think we should be getting some rest?" Luke asks looking up into the sky to see it was getting dark quickly.

"That would be smart…" Bonnie replies, uncrossing her legs and sitting so that her legs were out in front of her.

"Yeah… we should. We can look for food tomorrow." Jacob adds in which the rest of the group agree.

"Alright, pack in then…" Jacob says, now sliding away from the tree he was leaning against to lay on the solid ground. Bonnie followed, lying on the ground next to him.

"Night guys…" Jacob and Bonnie say, now facing away from the rest.

"Night." Clem and Luke say in unison, lying down on the ground in each other's arms.

Clem and Luke could also hear Imogen and Seth pack in for the night, lying on the ground in a ball, giggling quietly before going silent.

The weather was getting colder and it started to snow slightly, not as heavy as it would've been in the mountains however…

"Night Luke…" Clem whispered into the thin air.

"Night Clem…" Luke also whispers, placing a kiss on the girl's forehead.

The two then slowly drifted off to sleep, leaving all the sad thoughts behind them and the good ones ahead…

Maybe it wasn't too bad with the others…

Maybe this could all suddenly go away…

They could only wish that life as it was, were one big nightmare…

A nightmare that would eventually fade away...

* * *

**Hi again! Sorry for a crappy chapter… I'm not too happy with it myself. I may go back and edit it every now and then… I kinda hope you enjoyed reading it anyway :)**

**Please leave a review if you would be so kind ;)**

**Xxx**


	15. Chapter 15- Seeking refuge

**Hello!**

**Okay, here is chapter 15!**

**I hope you enjoy it and please leave a review if you would be so kind :3**

* * *

It was the faint sound of snarling that awoke Clem…

She slowly fluttered her eyes open, letting them adjust to the daylight before she felt the cold sensation tingle her skin… It was only going to get colder.

Luke was still holding Clem tightly, doing his best to make sure she kept warm… however nothing could be done about this damn weather…

Noticing a faint figure shuffling and making slightly louder snarling and growling sounds, Clem unlatched her eyelids, opening her eyes fully to see a walker gaining on her and the group.

Before she could scream out, the walker managed to leap onto its closest victim… that being, Bonnie…

"What the fuck!? ARGHH!" Bonnie screeched the moment she felt something pounce on her.

Her sudden screaming awoke everyone, Clem now even more awake...

"Bonnie, NO!" Jacob shrieked, desperately pulling himself off the ground to tackle the walker off a certain red haired woman.

"OH MY GOD, HELP ME! HEL…" Bonnie screamed and pleaded in despair, but the walker had already lunged towards Bonnie's stomach, sinking it's teeth deep into her abdomen then starting to pull out long chains of intestines.

"FUCK!" Jacob screamed, now seeing Bonnie's insides already being pulled out. He was in so much shock he couldn't even do anything to try and help Bonnie.

The red haired woman, screamed out in terror and agony but soon after started to choke up blood, restricting her from breathing...

Bonnie then stared up into the sky... watching her life slowly being taken from her. She watched the clouds until her vision became faded and the blissful nightmare approached, now leaving her unaware of the pain... unaware of life.

"NO! Bonnie!" Imogen screeched, already up with her axe, running forwards and embedding the walker in the head before anyone else could.

Luke, Clem and Seth watched in shock also as Imogen fell onto her knees sobbing while Jacob pushed the walker away to hold Bonnie.

"B…Bonnie…" Imogen wailed, loud enough for more walkers to possibly hear.

Seth crawled over to Imogen and held her, rubbing her back and gently whispering soothing words into her ear.

Luke and Clem also held each other close, not daring to go up to see Bonnie's body. Another person was dead… How many more deaths could both of them take?

"Fu…Fuck… you can't be." Jacob whimpered beside Bonnie, lightly stroking the side of her face.

Bonnie's body was motionless, her eyes and mouth wide open and her intestines all spilled out on her clothes and onto the frosty earth.

"We have… to go Jacob…" Clem sadly called over to Jacob who just sat silently beside Bonnie's body.

"She's gonna turn…" Luke added, now standing up with Clem and grabbing the grey backpack's they were in charge of. Luke also picked up his machete and Clem picked up her axe.

Without replying, Jacob stood up slowly, pulling out his magnum .44 and briskly pulled the trigger, putting a bullet through Bonnie's skull almost immediately.

The sound of the gun going off made Imogen wail even more. Seth held Imogen tighter but she just struggled and ran over to Bonnie's body, sitting down and stroking her red locks within her shaky fingers.

"C'mon Imogen, we need to go." Jacob said simply, tapping the blonde girl on her shoulder.

"Why is this world so cruel?" Imogen muttered in which nobody replied.

"Fuck!" Luke shouted, turning around to notice two, three… four walkers approaching out of the trees. Arm's outstretched and mouths open wide.

"Shit! Imogen, let's go!" Clem shouts, running with Luke and Seth pass Jacob, Imogen and Bonnie's corpse.

"C'mon Imogen!" Jacob shouts to the blonde girl, in which she sadly turns around and obeys, standing up and running alongside Jacob.

"Is everyone here?" Luke shouts out behind him while panting as Clem and Seth continued to run faster.

"Yeah, we're here!" Jacob shouts back, catching up with the other three, leaving Imogen behind slightly.

"AHH!" a familiar voice screams out.

"Imogen!" Seth shrieks, stopping in his tracks and turning around to shoot a walker in the head with his pistol.

Imogen sadly smiles in appreciation and runs up beside Seth in a panic.

"Way to go Seth!" Luke calls out, guessing that it was him who saved Imogen.

"Uh thanks…" Seth breathlessly replies, not knowing whether Luke heard or not. Yet Seth still internally smiled.

* * *

What felt like another couple hours worth of running away, the group of five finally managed to seek refuge in a already picked clean cabin, which was only one floor and had three isolated, empty rooms…

"Fucking finally!" Jacob bellowed, leaning against and sliding down the front door relieved.

"They're gone! Thank the fucking lord!" Clem said, also slumping down on the dusty ground, thankful.

Luke also took a seat next to Clem, panting heavily and running his fingers through his greasy brown hair.

Seth sat next to Luke, not showing any exhaustion as he crossed his legs and pulled his blue hood up over his head.

Imogen sat next to Jacob, leaning against the front door, exhausted but also glad to have outrun the walkers.

"Bonnie's in a better place now…" Jacob finally spoke up after the rest of the group took a few moments to regain their energy.

"Yeah… she is…" Clem said, thinking about all the experiences she and Luke have had with Bonnie so far.

"Shit!" Jacob curses, startling the rest of the group suddenly.

"Wha… What is it?" Imogen asks from beside Jacob.

"We left the sleeping bags and the backpack Bonnie had…" Jacob mentions, pounding his fist against the concrete floor in anger.

"Shit, the medicine!" Luke says in realisation.

Bonnie's backpack was the only bag that had all the medical supplies.

"Look, we'll be okay… hope is all we got. It's only us now and we need to do our best to survive… for each other." Clem explains, trying to brighten up the mood slightly.

"Yeah, I'm with Clem on this one!" Luke agrees, smiling down at Clem beside him. She smiles back with gratitude.

"Me too!" Imogen says, now sounding slightly more herself.

"Count me in… I don't want to lose anymore people…" Jacob explains, adjusting his beanie hat on his head like he did regularly.

Everyone then looked at Seth who was sitting silently next to Luke, lost in his thoughts…

"Oh… yeah, I'm in…" Seth nervously says, awkwardly letting out a small reassuring smile.

"Great!" Clem says happily.

"We've lost people along the way… but we survive for them… We stick together and we can make it out together!" Clem continues. Since when did all this positivity flood her thoughts?

The other four group members agree and take the time just to sit back for a few moments, sorrowful over Bonnie's death but relieved to come upon a small building to hopefully keep them protected for the night.

"Got any food?" Jacob speaks up, eyeing the two backpacks that Clem and Luke surprisingly managed to keep hold of ever since they left their cabin.

"Yeah." Luke says, pulling his backpack into his lap and zipping it open.

He then pulled out five nutrition bars and chucked two over to Jacob and Imogen and another two for Seth and Clem and one for himself…

"Thank fuck." Jacob says, diving into his nutrition bar straight away.

"Thank you." Imogen says from across the room, still leaning against the front door with Jacob.

"Yeah thanks…" Clem and Seth repeat afterwards, also tucking into their nutrition bars almost immediately.

"Don't thank me… thank Bonnie for getting all this stuff ready." Luke chuckled.

"Thank you Bonnie!" Imogen says happily, looking up at the ceiling.

Clem smiles at Imogen's behaviour.

This girl was full of hope.

There wasn't much hope for the world …

But maybe there could be hope for themselves…


	16. Chapter 16- Blood Red Lottie

**Hey guys!**

**I hate using the same school excuse for not updating as regularly as I used to, but this time I have a valid reason and I hope you understand.**

**As the frickin cold is back, my hands and fingers are becoming damn painful… yes, I have arthritis… and this year it's a lot worse, stopping me from doing almost anything with my hands without them hurting like a b*tch afterwards!**

**However, I will still update but at random times when I feel like it or when my hands are not playing up…**

**I love you all so much and thank you for the continuous support! In the meantime while you wait for this story to update, if you haven't already, please check out my other stories :o)**

**~IMPORTANT MESSAGE AT THE END! PLEASE READ!~**

* * *

It was now midday, and the common sound of snarling and groaning was still present not too many yards away from the small and empty cabin, leaving Clem, Luke and the rest stuck in the isolated building with absolutely nothing to do but wait.

"This is getting fucking boring." Jacob exasperates, standing up and peeping out one of the dust covered windows.

Walkers were seen casually roaming outside of the cabin, doing nothing but being a problem to the group of living.

"I guess we'll have to stay here for the night…" Clem mentions disappointed, still sitting beside Luke and darting her eyes across the empty, desolated space around them…

Even the very words they spoke echoed amongst the fragile walls of what once was a cosy, small cabin.

"Clem's right…" Luke casually agrees.

Jacob turns to the couple, sadness plastered on his face.

"Yeah… the last time we camped out in the open… yeah, that happened…" Jacob explains looking down at the ground before taking a seat back next to Imogen, who was still pressed firmly against the door.

The rest of the group bowed their heads down, suddenly remembering that they've already lost two people within two short days…

How long will it be until someone else go's?

Who _will_ go next?

* * *

"Will we ever go back to the cabin?" Imogen speaks up after a few moments of silence.

The rest of the group turned their heads towards Imogen, faces sunken.

"No Imogen… it's not safe." Jacob says simply, not trying to sound too harsh on the young woman.

"Oh…" Imogen replies sadly, standing up slowly and shuffling away to the little room next door.

"Hey, Imo… where ya going?" Jacob calls out, noticing Imogen now walking away from them completely.

Imogen turns her head slowly, her expression miserable once again.

Sometimes she was happy, sometimes she was sad…

"I'm…I'm, I just wanna be alone for a little bit…" the short blonde girl stammers.

Clem and Luke exchange worried expressions and Jacob and Seth sit, looking confused but understanding…

"Alright… look out for supplies if you see any…" Jacob replies after second's worth of thinking.

They hadn't checked the other two rooms yet…

"Okay." Imogen almost whispers before fully exiting the secluded room to be alone… Something that Clem and Luke never imagine Imogen would want to be…

"So…any plans for tomorrow and everyday we stay alive after that?" Jacob asks around, pulling the green sleeves of his shirt down so that they cover his large fists.

"Well I was thinking… the cities?" Luke mentioned, instantly regretting saying it afterwards as Clem and Jacob gave a look of horror towards him. Seth quietly chuckled.

"Cities? Are you out of your mind?" Clem replies, playfully nudging Luke's arm after she realised she replied a little too harsh.

"Cities? Na mate… we're miles out." Jacob replies with a light chuckle.

"Cities are packed with walkers… I've seen it before." Seth finally speaks up, pulling his blue hood down for what felt like the first time in forever, revealing his short brown ponytail.

The other three nod back in response, Clem agreeing the most.

"Yeah… cities like Savannah are dangerous as fuck!" Clem mentions. Seth nods in reply.

"Savannah, you been there?" Luke asks out of the blue, slightly shocked.

Clem laughs, slapping Luke's leg gently.

"I told you that part of the story!" Clem replies smiling.

"Umm… I don't remember…" Luke chuckles back nervously.

"Gee, I thought I had bad memory…" Jacob says from the door, smirking slightly as he said so.

The rest of the group chuckle amongst themselves before the familiar sound of Imogen's voice catches them all off guard…

"Wow guys, come look at this stu…" Imogen pauses mid sentence before the sound of something like a window opens with a loud _click_!

The next thing they know, Imogen stumbles into the room where the rest of the group were present at with one hand over her mouth and a shiny, sharp blade of a dagger held firmly against her neck.

Jacob, Clem, Luke and Seth stand up immediately; fumbling around to get a good hold of the weapons they had closest to them…

"Don't even make a move!" the woman hissed, her hold on Imogen's much smaller figure firm. She pressed the dagger against Imogen's skin harder, making the blonde girl whimper underneath the palm that was placed tightly over her mouth.

The strange woman was tall, at least six foot, with blood red shoulder length hair tied into a ponytail. She had light brown eyes and scratches and bumps all over her pointy pale face. She wore a black turtleneck long sleeved shirt with a black leather vest on top… She also wore dark grey jeans and black army boots just like Imogen's. To finish the dark attire, the woman also had a black handled dagger, which was the one that was currently being held to Imogen's throat…

"Look, we don't want any trouble, just let her go…" Clem tried to reason with the tall woman who just stared at each group member with menacing eyes, must more fierce than Erica's or anyone else Clem had known…

"Please, don't hurt her… we've lost two in like two days already… please." Jacob almost begs, trying hard not to grab hold of his gun that was seating neatly within his belt.

The woman considered what Jacob had just said for a moments but still glared at the group, not taking a hand off of the blonde girl who stood shivering within the taller woman's grasp.

"Why are you in my place? Tryna steal from me?" the woman asks, almost in a mocking tone but not as bad as Erica's. Her voice was harsh and had a little accent as if she was half European, or something along the lines…

"Look, we didn't know this was your place… we didn't check the other rooms for… anything really…" Jacob continued.

"Well that was kinda stupid." The woman retorted, her light brown eyes glaring straight into Jacobs, then Clem's, then Luke's and lastly Seth's.

"We were exhausted okay? You not see those walkers out there?!" Luke spoke up, stepping forward but stopping suddenly after the woman tightened her grip on Imogen's petite and fragile body as a warning for him…

"Yeah I saw them… I see them everyday…" the woman spoke, darting her eyes towards the small window Jacob looked out of not too long ago.

"We'll leave okay? Just let her go and we'll be on our way…" Jacob explains, slightly saddened.

The red haired woman thought for a moment or two before grinning slightly.

"Tell a lie, I don't live here…" she spoke with a small chuckle, loosening her grasp on Imogen only slightly.

"Wha… what do you mean?" Clem asked, almost in a demanding manner.

"It was a temporary stop… I don't know who lived here but who do I care where they are now…" the woman explained casually, no longer sounding intimidating, just confusing.

"So… you don't plan on staying here?" Clem asked, perplexed just as much as the others.

"I'm leaving soon… I just needed to escape those damn things for like, a few days…" the woman spoke back, a little harshness lingering in her voice.

"Well… we weren't tryna steal anything from you, we didn't know this place was occupied as we've only been in this room." Jacob explained calmly.

"Explain _this_ then!" the woman hissed once again, indicating with her dagger to Imogen who was still shivering in fright within the woman's arms.

"hmm mm umm mmm" Imogen mumbled into the woman's palm. Not a word of what she just tried to say reached anybody's ears…

"Hey! Shut up you!" the woman snapped towards the blonde haired girl.

"Don't tell her to shut up!" Seth now spoke, surprising the others suddenly.

"Hey, watch it ponytail!" the woman retorted back to Seth, in which he became stunned silent.

"Hey, hey! Shut up okay! Just tell us who you are, because there's five of us and one of you!" Jacob says raising his voice in irritation.

"And there's a dagger pressed against your precious girls throat so don't get me started!" the woman replies sharply.

"Please just stop! Tell us your name and we will tell you ours… please for god's sake!" Clem also spoke up, irritated.

The woman stayed silent, considering it for a while until she finally obliged.

"The names Lottie…" she spoke, now a lot calmer.

"Great, nice to meet you… Lottie, now I'm Clem…" Clem replied, keeping peace by speaking in a friendly tone of voice.

"Luke." Luke spoke afterwards in which Lottie just nodded.

"I'm Jacob and that's Seth." Jacob said afterwards, pointing towards himself then to Seth who just nodded in return.

"He can speak for himself…" Lottie spoke before Jacob could introduce Imogen.

"I'm Seth…" Seth spoke quietly before anyone could argue back to the red haired woman.

Lottie nodded then slowly pulled her hand away from Imogen's mouth before shoving her towards Jacob with a light push.

"And who are you?" Lottie asked Imogen as the blonde girl took a moment to regain her balance before edging closer to Jacob.

"Im…Imogen…" she stuttered nervously.

Lottie nodded once again before taking a look at the five strangers.

"Well, as you said… there is one of me and five of you… I guess I cannot escape now…" Lottie muttered realising she's lost pretty much all power now…

The group exchanged matching glances towards each other...

What were they going to do now?

* * *

**Okay guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Again, sorry for the delay :(**

**Now… The next chapter and Lottie outcome will be based on your votes! Yes, what I mean by that is I'm doing a poll on my profile…**

**Do you…**

**Let Lottie live? or Let Lottie die?**

**It's up to you! Please vote!**

**The most amounts of votes on either side will be the outcome of the next chapter…**

**I thought this would be a fun idea to let you interact with the story as well :P**

**The voting will be up until next Wednesday (15th) before it closes. I will try and update the same day ;)**

**Again, please vote… I think it will be really fun :P**

**Bye!**


End file.
